Rise of the Radicals
by moldymatt91
Summary: Raimondo and his new team fight ghost Wuya and her new partner, Matt Feather, for new Shen Gong Wu. However as the two fight, a new evil power is arising. This power is more powerful than the old Heylin, and threatens to destroy the Xiaolin and the world.
1. Prelude

1500 years ago in the 500s A.D., the evil Heylin witch Wuya attempted to take over the world, but was defeated and trapped in a Chinese puzzle box by Grand Master Dashi. In November 2003, Jack Spicer released Wuya, now a ghost, from her prison and the ancient Shen Gong Wu started to reveal themselves. At the same time, the Xiaolin monks had recieved new members Omi, Raimondo, Kimiko, and Clay. They battled Jack and Wuya for the Wu, but eventually Wuya turned Raimondo Heylin and turned herself human. Her time was short lived as Omi traveled to the past and got a new puzzle box, retrapping Wuya. However Wuya is released and returns to Jack, but Chase Young enters the picture becoming a greater threat. Chase attempts to turn Omi evil and Wuya goes to Chase, turning back human but with reduced powers due to Chase not trusting her. Omi is saved, but Chase and Wuya pose a grave threat. Hannibal Bean is soon encountered, causing more chaos and havoc. In 2006 and in an attempt to turn Chase good, Omi and Dojo end up turning the future into a Heylin ruled one. The Xiaolin warriors defeat the Heylin in a Xiaolin Showdown and returned to the present, where Raimondo is promoted to Dragon leader. However his job is just beginning when they encounter all the villains in their journey outside the temple gates afterwards.


	2. Xiaolin Triumph

Its the year 2006 and Raimondo, newly made Dragon leader, and the Xiaolin warriors stood outside the temple gates looking at every villian they had encountered in the Shen Gong Wu quests. The ones apparently leading this attack were none other the Heylin, which was Chase Young, Hannibal Bean, and Wuya, along with Jack Spicer. They attacked but all went down quickly except for Chase, Hannibal, Jack Spicer, and Wuya. The only way to settle this was with a Xiaolin Showdown. If the warriors won then the Heylin had to give up and Wuya return to the puzzle box. If the Heylin won, all the Shen Gong Wu and the world was theirs. The challenge was the first to find the Reversing Mirror, which was placed somewhere in the past by Dojo. Both the warriors and Heylin began their search but no luck as they traveled back to Rome, Crusades, Colonial America, Russian Revolution, World War 2, and other time periods. Jack traveled to 1915 France but Raimondo followed and both spotted the Reversing Mirror, but they soon notice they were in the middle of a trench system in World War 1 with French and German soldiers staring them down from all sides. The soldiers also noticed the Reversing Mirror and they charged at Jack and Raimondo with rifles and bayonets ready to take the prize. Jack yelled his girly scream and left 1915 but Raimondo grabbed the mirror and was brought back to 2006 just when the soldiers reached him. The warriors won the showdown and the Heylin gave up their attempts to take the world and Wuya was trapped in a puzzle box again. Jack sold the box for a great sum of money on the internet, keeping its contents unknown to the buyer. The warriors gather the remaining Shen Gong Wu and all was seemly settled.

However Wuya's puzzle box was bought from Jack Spicer by a history teacher in the Eastern United States as a prize for the student with the highest test scores in that class. The puzzle box was given to a teenager named Matt Feather, he was about 6 foot tall, had short brownish blonde hair, traces of facial hair, and had a little southern accent. In the privacy of his bedroom he successfully opened the puzzle box and discovered a mask inside, disappointing him and turning his attention to Xbox Live. During the middle of a Halo 2 match while fussing at some cheaters, Matt felt like he was being watched and turned around to find a small purple ghost staring him in the face causing him to yelp. It said "Don't be afraid my boy, I won't harm you. My name is Wuya, what is yours?"

"Matt Feather! What are you going to do to me?" Matt replied afraid.

Wuya calmly said "Calm down, all I ask from you is to perform a simple task"

Matt felt a little better by Wuya saying this and replied "What task would that be and what do I get out of it?"

"Will you be my partner in getting revenge on some certain people when the time is right." replied Wuya "If you do this for me I will give you anything your heart desires like some more of those games you were playing, money, and less cheaters from the way you were talking" she then grinned "And a new best friend!"

Matt, wanting revenge of his own and not having a best friend ever "Wuya baby, you have yourself a partner. I will make those fools pay in anyway possible. Plus I have a new trusted friend." pointing to Wuya who smiled and said "Alright then, and don't call me baby. For helping me I will allow you one wish for anything at this time." Not knowing Wuya's enemies, he decided on a jet loaded with weapons and survival gear which Wuya said to be a smart move compared to her past partners. He even got a full set of armor, which included a visor helmet with night and infrared vision, weather protection, and small caliber defection, it reminded him of a UNSC Marine. Wuya taught him about the Shen Gong Wu hunt before and ways to fight her enemies. Along with his smarts, his fighting skills improved and the old good Matt was molded into an evil sidekick of Wuya. They also were growing together as both friends and partners, unlike Jack and Chase. One day in 2008, Wuya sensed something called a Shen Gong Wu in Berlin, Germany inside the old Reichstag building. Matt had prepared for this moment for 2 years, grabbed his rifle and they made their way to Berlin.


	3. Return of Wuya

Halfway around the world in China, the warriors were doing their usual chores when Dojo appeared stuttering like crazy. They managed to make out that there was a Shen Gong Wu activated in Berlin, but they thought the Shen Gong Wu had been collected when Master Fung told them that there are several sets and only 1 has been found. Only a great amount of evil could trigger a set, which leads directly a country ready to start war or the return of Wuya. They went with the first since they thought Wuya was gone and with the Iraq War escalating. Dojo transformed into a 40 foot long dragon and they were off to Berlin. Dojo retraced his steps to where he placed 1500 years before and came to a large building called the Reichstag, which Dojo asked for its purpose and no one answered. Just then an explosion was heard followed by a jet flying away, they went inside to find the Shen Gong Wu taken by someone. Just then Dojo sensed another Wu on the other side of the city, they seen the jet again and found no Shen Gong Wu, something wasn't right. Dojo sensed a third Wu about a mile from them and the warriors made their way to it. They finally didn't see the jet and they found a glowing map. Dojo said excited "Thats it, the Map of Whendever! It allow's it possesser to see whats going on in the world or review a past event. Its our lucky day fellows, get it!"

"I think not dragon." came a voice from behind them. At first they thought it was Jack Spicer but turned to see an American teenager, wearing green armor, aiming a rifle at them, behind him the jet they seen earlier. "I'll be taking the Map of Whendever now so move over or i'll make you."

Clay said "Who ever you are little daredevil, you'll have to make us." The warriors weren't about to let him take it but before they could react he started taking potshots at them. Taking cover they decided to attack him at once and revealed themselves but he was gone. They turned to the Map of Whendever which was gone and heard a laugh. The guy was standing next to the jet with the Map of Whendever and the Golden Tiger Claws which he somehow stole from them. "Looky Looky what i got" he mocked them while waving the Map of Whendever in a teasing manner.

"Who are you and how do you know about the Shen Gong Wu" said Raimondo in an angry voice.

"Why I'm Matt Feather and my partner and best friend told me about the Shen Gong Wu, leading me to them."

Dojo then asked "And who is your partner and best friend, Jack Spicer?"

"Who do you think would tell him about Shen Gong Wu." said a familar voice as Wuya appeared from behind Matt.

The Xiaolin faces froze, how was this possible "WUYA!"

"Miss beautiful me" she did a showoff pose "Matt these people are the ones I told you about. I've got some fire power at my side now HAHA. Come on, lets go before they try something." followed by Matt jumping into the cockpit and saying "So long Xiaolin Losers" then flying off.

The warriors could tell they were in for a fight, they thought this guy as being another Jack Spicer but he was the opposite. They returned to the temple to find it ramsacked, everyone in the temple unconsious and the Shen Gong Wu vault opened. Dojo began looking in the cases, finding Shen Gong Wu missing. He came to one and his eyes went big "Its gonna get worse than it is now. The Reversing Mirror and Serpants Tail are also gone. That only means one thing." and they all said "Human Wuya"

Matt had successfully completed his first Shen Gong Wu quest, taken 3 right out from under the Xiaolin warriors noses, and robbed their temple all in the same day. The other two Shen Gong Wu he had captured with the Map of Whendever were laying in front of him. He asked Wuya, whos mouth was watering from all the Shen Gong Wu, what their powers were. Wuya replied pointing to the Map of Whendever "The Map of Whendever, allows its user to see whats going on in the world today, future, or in the past in a map view." then flying over to a small black cross object "The Iron Cross, allows its user to become invincible in any way they wish." and finally to a what look a gold coin "And the Mark Dollar, which gives the user unlimited wealth and materials."

Matt remembered Wuya telling him about how to turn her human and seen the Reversing Mirror and Serpants Tail. "So Wuya, ready to human again." but she yelled at his face "NO NEVER, Chase Young ripped me off last time and I'm tired of getting sucked in a puzzle box within a month of it. Plus being a spirit is better, fly through walls, no hunger or sickness, spying on you in the shower HAHA." Matt looked down at his area "Then you've seen the bright side of me." Wuya grinned at him, she thought it was funny.

Matt found the Crystal Glasses and Sands of Time in the stockpile and after Wuya explained that the warriors could use the Crystal Glasses to their advantage and change everything if they found it. Matt got an idea, he would put the Crystal Glasses in the past to prevent it from being found. He used the Sands of Time and after several minutes returned beat and battered up. Wuya, seeing this, asked "So where did you hide it?" and Matt said "You wouldn't know anything about that year or event. Let's just say that the warriors would be crazy to try and get it. The outcome of this event also decided the fate of the world."

Wuya was very excited by the "decide the fate of the world" part and was confident it was safe. She felt her body begin to glow and quake as a Shen Gong Wu revealed itself and the 2 were off the retreive it.

Matt and Wuya arrived at Freedom Hall in Louisville, Kentucky. The trip was short since it was only 70 miles north of Matts house. The world famous Farm Machinery Show was going on, leaving him to blend in with the thousands of people there. Matt wore his armor and carried a mesh bag on his shoulder, which contained a pistol and Wuya. She peeked out and said "The Laser Saw is somewhere in this building. It blends in good enough with all this camotion."

"Wuya, what does the Laser Saw do exactly?"

She explained "It allows its user to cut through anything. Water, rock, even light and other Shen Gong Wu."

They walked around for at least an hour, stopping and looking at all the booths and machinery, hoping to find what looked like a Shen Gong Wu. Wuya made several comments on the machinery, saying they were perfect evil robots, only for Matt to burst her bubble and reveal them as mere corn planters and tractors. They walked to a booth selling chainsaws and Wuya said "There it is."

Matt then noticed an odd looking saw, which was encased in glass and glowing. He opened the case and was reaching for the Laser Saw when the salesman running the booth came in between him and the Shen Gong Wu, saying really fast "Hey you look like a chainsaw buyer looking for a good saw, am i right!" Matt said "No way idiot" but the salesman continue "I recommend the Bad Boy brand, no what the Lumberman brand, or no wait, the more expensive Beaver Tooth."

Matt yelled "I need that one in the case, MOVE!" but the salesman continued his rambling and Matt angrily yelled "Give me the saw" and "Come on, move moron" but the salemans stayed. Wuya finally popped and screamed in front of him, causing the saleman the say "Money isn't worth it" and ran off screaming, leaving people staring and Matt saying "Sweet Wuya, high five baby."

"Celebrating already you two, for what a butt kicking." came a female voice.

They turned to see the Xiaolin warriors, ready to fight with Wudia weapons in hand. "You losers again, I've already got the Laser Saw."

Wuya said to him "Forget about them, get the Laser Saw quick boy."

Matt pulled his pistol out and shattered the glass case with a shot, then taking shots at the Xiaolin. Dojo took cover under Clays hat while they dodged the bullets, people were running every direction in panick from the shots. Matt grabbed the Laser Saw, but Omi grabbed it as well and said "Matt, I challenge you to Xiaolin Showdown. The thing is that we picked the challenge last time when we faced the Heylin, your pick Matt. Since we have no Wu, I wager my Wudia weapon, the Shimo Staff."

Matt said excitely "I wager the Iron Cross. The challenge is to be the first to defeat the evil chainsaw maniac. Thanks to Wuya I know how to play this little Xiaolin Showdown game."

Omi replied "I accept you challenge. How hard can it be to defeat a maniac." both said "Gong Yi Tanpai!"

Freedom Hall began to shake and soon the warriors, Wuya, and people at the show were above the playing field and watch anxiously to what Matts challenge was. Matt and Omi appeared on different sides of the field, the room remained the same maze of booths, but the lights dimmed and all went silent. Wuya then noticed a large creepy figure walking around the playing field, what was the evil chainsaw maniac.

Omi stood in the eerie silence, readied his Wudia weapon and began to look for this maniac. Matt was very calm as he had the Iron Cross, night vision helmet visor, and his pistol to help. The two began to move around the maze. Omi nearly had a heart attack when Matt sneaked up behind him, as a joke then disappeared. Omi began to hear heavy footsteps and breathing and noticed a figure in front of him but said "Matt, you shall not scare me again."

There was no reply and a loud start up of a chainsaw was heard, the lights brightened and Omi seen a large man wearing a bag over his head and weilding a chainsaw. Omi's charged but the maniac grabbed his leg and threw him across the room, losing his Wudia weapon. The maniac started to run at Omi, who screamed and jumped over a line of booths, only for the maniac to bust through, swinging his saw and laughing. Suddenly Matt appeared with pistol in hand. He yelled "Iron Cross" and the maniac swung at Matt, only for the saw to bounce back and hit him in the face. Matt then fired a shot, hitting the maniac right between the eyes, defeating him.

The room returned to normal. Matt had the Laser Saw and Omi's Wudia weapon in hand and began putting them in the mesh bag. Raimondo came forward "You no good cheater, you used a gun." then Dojo said readying the rules "Well according to section 32, paragraph 7 of the Xiaolin Showdown rule book. The pistol wasn't a Shen Gong Wu, so it can be used. Sorry guys but its the rules, can't change it."

Clay said "That was a mighty fine move Matt, where learn that headshot trick at?"

Matt laughed "Call of Duty 4! Omi beat you worse than the people I play on it." then Wuya said "Looks like we'll be getting along just fine Matt. Can you also teach me more of this Call of Duty 4."

The two left and the warriors helped Omi, still shaken by the maniac. They were in for a real fight with Wuya this time around.


	4. Xiaolin Alliance

The warriors were being pushed into a void of shame and defeat. Matt and Wuya had taken every Shen Gong Wu. Matt would always outsmart them or use some trick to take the Shen Gong Wu before the warriors could get near it. When ever they did get to it, Matt would start up a Xiaolin Showdown and using his superior equipment would always win. They were afraid Wuya would turn human again, but the two already had the necessary Wu so what they up to. The warriors were getting desperate and couldn't win the fight by themselves. They traveled to a large house nearby and entered the basement, finding Jack Spicer "Evil Boy Genuis" doing his usual world domination plotting and building evil robots. Hearing them approaching, he turned around in a happy manner and switched to sad as he said "Oh your not Chase. What are you doing here anyway? I have no Shen Gong Wu left except the Monkey Staff."

Kimiko walked towards him " Jack we need your help with a little problem we have involving your old friend Wuya." Jacks attention was suddenly focused "Wuya has returned and has partnered up with someone that has been taking everything from us. So what do say Jack?" finished Kimiko.

Jack thought long and hard, remembering how powerful Wuya was and not to mention how she hated him with a passion. "Oh guys I really don't think I can do that much to help. You see..." then Omi interrupted "Were going to ask Chase to join to."followed by a loud "I'LL HELP" from Jack affirming his choice. Now it was time to ask for help from Chase Young, which wasn't going to be easy.

Dojo and rest of the team arrived at Chase's palace, which hadn't changed much since their last visit. Jack ran to the entrance doors, only to be knocked back by them opening. They walked into the large courtyard, which had Chase's large cats looking down at them in a every direction, and heard "I thought I was through with you welps, whats your business here." Chase emerged from on top of a pillar then jumped a huge distance to the ground in front of them. Jack made an attempted rush to him but was restrained by Clay. Riamondo explained the situation to Chase and asking for him to team up with them. Chase replied " I'm through with those Shen Gong Wu, Wuya, and especially you" pointing to Jack with an evil glare "Plus Wuya and this Matt guy haven't done anything to me and this Shen Gong Wu I found today." producing a small glowing ring.

Chase actually found a Shen Gong Wu before Matt did. The Xiaolin were surprised since Chase was really not even interested in Shen Gong Wu. The fact that he attempted to make Omi heylin one time made them leary of him, but Chase was powerful and they needed his help. Raimondo asked him to give the Shen Gong Wu to him, which Dojo called the Spirit Ring, but Chase refused. When they asked why he snapped his fingers and his cat warriors attacked but were easily defeated. They heard a laugh, but it was not Chase's, it was Wuya's. She and Matt were on top of a flight of stairs, in Matts hand was a rifle and an unknown Shen Gong Wu to the Xiaolin. "I love controlling Chase's mind with this Wu, its so cool Wuya." and she said "Matt, its not a toy, but its fun to watch you humilate Chase. Finally revenge for not giving me full human powers Chase."

The Xiaolin were shocked, Matt had fully taken control of Chase. Wuya said "Matt, get Chase to give you the Spirit Ring and lets go."

Matt started to walk towards Chase " You heard the lady hand it over Chase." Chase simply replied "Lets see you try." followed by him transforming into his reptilian form. What happened? The mind controller wasn't working, Chase used his powers to break the link, he was faking his mind control the entire time. Matt fired his rifle, barely missing Chase who then jerked the rifle from Matts hands and snapped it in half like a twig. Chase raised his claws and swung at Matt, who said "Iron Cross". Chase hit Matt but had no effect on him, followed by Matt punching Chase in the jaw and kicking his groin. Matt pulled out a pistol and aimed at Chase's head point blank range. Chase, holding his groin, couldn't move without being put down and was forced to surrender the Spirit Ring. Matt then looked at Jack "Monkey Staff to pal or Chase is headless." Jack, being Chase #1 fan, gradually walked to Matt saying "This is worse than the day I lost to those Gamers in the virtual world. Matt your worse than that Krauser guy on there." but Matt yelled "Quit complaining and surrendered the Monkey Staff, Jack Spicer."

Jack did, hoping Matt wouldn't fire. Matt looked pleased but then changed his expression looking at Chase "Just in case you try something reptile boy" and shot a round into Chase's reptilian foot causing him to fall to the floor screaming. Pointing the pistol at the others he said "Let this be a lesson to all of you, don't get in my way." and walking outside to the jet "Come on Wuya lets go." Wuya was staring at Chase screaming then she started follow Matt with a shocked look on her face, they then departed. Chase, still in his reptilian form, looked at the shocked warriors with a face of agony and said painfully "Xiaolin alliance say, you got yourselves a partner. Just tell me what to do."

Matt and Wuya touched down at Matts house to rest and wait for the next Shen Gong Wu. He placed the Spirit Ring into an inpenetrable Shen Gong Wu vault that only him and Wuya could open. He asked Wuya about the Spirit Ring, but he got a response he was least expecting. Wuya darted over to him and came face to face, looking and yelling very angry "Why did you do that to Chase? There was no sense in doing something like that. I wanted to get revenge on them, not kill them. Looks like another worthless human to my disposal."

Matt replied the same way "Why are you pissed at me for, you just don't understand my tactic. If I use force and violence to get the Shen Gong Wu now, the easier it is in the future and eventually they might give up completely. You get what I'm saying."

Wuya replied "I get what your saying, but your messing with Chase Young, an actual evil super villian. He won't give up and I say the same with the Xiaolin warriors. A couple of potshots won't stop them."

"An actual super villian can give up, like the one my grandfather fought in World War 2." said Matt

Wuya, not knowing what World War 2 was, answered "If your grandfather fought Chase Young in this...what did you call it...um...oh yeah, World War 2, then yes I would believe Chase would give up, but I believe he didn't fight Chase."

"Wuya let me tell you something about the 3 Wu we found in Berlin. That World War 2 villian used those to gain strategic victories and take over the whole of Europe in less than a year. They just stopped using them, leading to a painful defeat in 1945. If that ain't a super villian then what is it." Matt preached, giving Wuya a history lesson of her 1500 year absence.

Wuya replied sarcastically "A country whos been planning a war for 10 years." and continued "You know what, from this day forward I pledge a blood oath to never bring any harm of the Xiaolin cause I treated them horrible in the past, plus I will do nothing negative to you." holding out her hand for a shake "What say you Matt, do you accept the oath?"

Matt replied "You don't even have blood, as far as I know, but I'll pledge to the oath" they shoke hands "I won't do nothing negative to you either." the moment started to get a little lovey "But I can still put the fear in them using firearms, their faces were priceless."

Wuya laughed and was calmed down by now "As long as it doesn't bring serious harm or death to them. We can only break the oath if one or both of us are in danger. Now you asked about the Spirit Ring. It allows the user to talk to the spirits of dead friends and ancestors."

The two forgot about their little fight and waited a couple of days until the next Shen Gong Wu. Following the blood oath they still continued to defeat the xiaolin.


	5. Tremors

The Xiaolin were once again in Texas's barrin deserts fighting a Xiaolin Showdown. The challenge was againest Clay and Matt, whoever dug the deepest in 5 minutes won the Grabiod. The Grabiod was a small worm shaped Shen Gong Wu, which allowed its user to burrow underground, travel at high speeds, and pull people underground with its tentacles. Clay being the dragon of Earth, had dug the most so far and won the challenge, a first for the Xiaolin alliance. Matt had wagered the Fist of Tebigong, he lost for the first time and was shocked "You guys got lucky." then Wuya said to him "Forget about it, lets go and plot some evil plan againest them."

The Xiaolin cheered for their first victory and left for the temple, where Master Fung told them about an eclipse "The eclipse will cause a random Shen Gong Wu to come to life and the way to stop it is to kill the heart or wait for it to return to normal on its own."

They placed the Grabiod in the vault and since it was now dark went to bed. The eclipse happened that night and a Shen Gong Wu did come to life, the Grabiod and it grew into a 30 foot long metal worm with an appetite.

Master Fung was down in the vault inspecting the large hole created by the Grabiod when the Xiaolin came down arguing about who would try out the Grabiod first when they seen the hole. "Let me guess, the eclipse brought the Grabiod to life. So we just find it Master Fung." Raimondo said but Master Fung goes "The Grabiod will be underground and if it finds you then it will pull you under and possibly eat you."

The Xiaolin weren't afraid and soon started walking around the temple grounds and in the nearby forest, looking for the Grabiod. They heard a ruttle in the bushes and went into battle stance, only for a squirrel to run out, scaring Omi. A laugh was heard and they turned to see Matt and Wuya up in a tree "Out camping in the woods I see, you won't get so lucky this time." he jumped down and pulled out a pistol and aimed it at them, Wuya said "Blood oath Matt, just scare them off."

A blowing sound was then heard and dust shot up behind Matt, he and Wuya turned but saw nothing. Chase noticed the ground starting to move below Matt, then a tentacle appeared at his feet. Matt didn't see it and was about to pull the trigger when several more tentacles grabbed his legs and started to pull him under. "HELP ME WUYA." and Wuya attempted to pull him out, but he went under leaving Wuya terrified. Just then the tentacles returned and grabbed Wuya, she resisted but also went under screaming followed by Dojo slithering over to the hole. "Poor suckers, deserved it if you ask me."

A giant metal worm popped out the ground and roared in front of Dojo, the Grabiod. It opened its mouth and tentacles shot out, grabbing Dojo, who was yelling "I don't deserve it." and pulled him into its mouth with Matt and Wuya. The Xiaolin started to run, but the Grabiod gave chase to them, it shot out the ground with its mouth open under Chase, swallowing him whole. The 4 original dragons were all that was left and were nearing the temple when the Grabiod came up in front of them, mouth open. Clay couldn't slow down in time "Looks like this hunter has been hunted." and ran straight in, leaving Kimiko, Raimondo, and Omi. The Grabiod continued to pick off them off, soon leaving only Omi in the forest alone. He jumped in a tree, hoping to lose the Grabiod when suddenly the tree started to sway and sink, the Grabiod was derooting the tree and Omi soon fell off. The Grabiod appeared with it mouth wide open and Omi fell right into it.

Omi woke up hearing Matt and Wuya arguing with each other on how to get out. The two had lit up the stomach of the Grabiod with the Culver Crystal, revealing a silver stomach lining. Wuya goes "Well I can just fly out just as fast. Beat this." she flew fast towards the wall expecting to fly through, but instead knocked herself out. Matt walked over and picked her up "Well looks like we're all in this mess together. At least we don't have to worry about her complaining."

Dojo says "How are you picking up Wuya?"

"Silver Gauntlets, remember I won them in a Xiaolin Showdown. Touching ghosts is the power." Matt answered "No use to you guys."

They all decided to explore the inside of the Grabiod when Omi said "We need to destroy the heart, like Master Fung said." but Matt said "Yeah but how do we get out is the question."

Chase said "Matt, you find a way out while we take out the heart."

Matt nodded his head in approval and headed off to find an exit, holding knocked out Wuya in his arms. The warriors and Chase made their way to the heart.

Jack was doing his usually maintenance work on his robots when he heard a rumbling sounds and his lab began to shake. Suddenly the Grabiod busted through a wall, shrieking really loud. Jack yelled "AH metal giant worm. Jack-Bots attack."

The Jack-Bots opened fired with lasers, but they did no good. The Grabiod sent out its tentacles, which smacked the Jack-Bots down and pulled a couple in its mouth. Jack ran outside and jumped into a small car he built and sped off, his robots followed. He looked back to see the ground rising up behind him, the Grabiod jumped up and ate several Jack-Bots then raced after Jack. Jack noticed a large rock and parked beside it then jumped onto it. The Grabiod slammed into the rock at a high speed, nearly causing to Jack to fall off the rock. The Grabiod shook its head from the collision then pulled the car underground. Jack was trapped on the rock along with several surviving Jack-Bots.

Wuya finally woke up when Matt was in the throat and said "OW my head, where are we?" when the Grabiod hit the rock, sending her and Matt across the throat and into the wall. Matt's back hit but Wuya went head first, knocking her out once again. Matt said "Wow Wuya, today just isn't your day." he picked her up again and made his way to the mouth. He was going to make the Grabiod throw them up when the Xiaolin destroyed the heart. He came across the remains of some Jack-Bots and knew Jack was now in trouble.

The warriors felt the jarring as the Grabiod hit the rock but shook it off as nothing. They finally came across the heart chamber and had to destroy it, but with what. Clay then remembered he had the Fist of Tebigong.

Jack finally got an idea of riding one of his robots to the temple for safety and did that while the other robots distracted the Grabiod, who ate them. The Grabiod then followed Jack to the temple where Master Fung was standing "Master Fung you have to help me, the Grabiod is alive." but Master Fung said "Don't worry, we're safe Jack. The temple is surrounded by underground rock" just then a crash was heard and Grabiod came above ground, half unconsious and crawled into the temple courtyard really slow. Jack walked up to it "In your face." then the tentacle came out and were almost ready to grab him when the Grabiod howled in pain. The warriors and Chase appeared in a flash of light "Were out of the Grabiod. Where's Matt and Wuya?" they then heard the Grabiod gagging. They turned to see it hurl up Matt and Wuya along with all the Jack-Bots "Wuya, remind me to never do that again. At least we got out before...oh never mind." as he seen the warriors. Wuya was still having a headache from the two knockouts "I hate silver, the Grabiod, and I need an Advil."

The Grabiod then returned to normal size and Matt grabbed it and Wuya really quick and ran off. Clay took off the Fist of Tebigong and threw it on the ground when suddenly it flew towards the entrance gate, Matt was standing there with the Ruby of Ramses pulling it in "Don't want to forget this." then disappeared out of sight.


	6. Product of All Fears

The Xiaolin alliance had traveled to the country of Serbia in Southern Europe to a revealed Shen Gong Wu, the Pearl of LiBai. As usually Matt and Wuya were there at the scene and ready to take it. The alliance began to fight Matt, allowing Kimiko to move to it but Matt seen this and both grabbed the Pearl of LiBai. A Xiaolin Showdown was started, Kimiko wagered her Wudia weapon, the Arrow Sparrow, and Matt wagered the Shadow of Fear. The challenge was the simple find the Pearl of LiBai, which Kimiko found and won. This was the Xiaolin's second win and Wuya was yelling at Matt for lossing, he wasn't giving up so easily and took what he lost and made a run for the jet. He and Wuya began to take off when Clay used the Big Bang Meteorang, it flew and cut off the tail of the jet. The jet began to spin, causing the stolen Wu to fall out, and Matt and Wuya went down in a nearby forest in an crash. Matt apparently had the Rio Reverso to reverse the damage because the jet reappeared and flew away.

The alliance returned to the temple that afternoon and placed the Wu in the vault. Jack slipped the Shadow of Fear out of the vault that night just to say he had a Shen Gong Wu and returned to his house. Jack had just completed a new version Chameleon-Bot to replace the one destroyed when the Heylin was defeated, he was planning to use it to confuse Matt and bring more Wu to the alliance, possibly use it to rob Matt and Wuya of all their Wu, even though his house was still unknown to the alliance. Jack tried it out and after it successfully transformed into a clone of Matt and Wuya, he decided to leave it at that and go to bed. He forgot to shut off the Chameleon-Bot however and it had evil plans of its own.

It found the Shadow of Fear in Jacks lab and went to him sleeping, used the Shadow of Fear, and found his worst fears of clowns and other things. It being the Chameleon-Bot decided to transform into an evil clown and woke up Jack.

The Xiaolin were sleeping when they heard a high pitched girly scream and noticed Jack running into the bunking area and hiding under some covers "Get it away from me!" he said crying. The Xiaolin automatically took it as a nightmare and went back to sleep, only for the Chameleon-Bot to use the Shadow of Fear on the warriors to find their fears, but it wasn't a single physical object, but the idea of Matt and Wuya taking over the world. The Bot decided to use the Ring of Nine Dragons to split itself in a Matt and Wuya clone to scare the alliance, but it soon found out that the alliance didn't have the Wu. It decided just to play the role of one at a time, and possible confuse the alliance into a defeat.

It wasn't long before the alliance noticed the Shadow of Fear missing and Jack confessed to taking it, but he no longer had it so who did? They were beginning to think Matt pulled another robbery when Jack remembered seeing his worst fear in his room, so it couldn't have been Matt and Wuya. The alliance was about to jump to a conclusion when they heard what sounded like Wuya and sure enough was her, but she was alone in the doorway to the bunk room, how unlike her. Clay said "Wuya, alone. Thats weird."

Wuya replied "Just watching you guys."

Jack answered "Its just that your always with Matt, but where is he?" then the alliance paused "The Vault!"

They tried to run out the door, but Wuya shot a lightning bolt from her palm, stunning them while she flew to the vault. The alliance knew Wuya couldn't shoot lightning from her palms, but had to get to the vault. They arrived to see Matt carrying out whatever few Wu they had, but now Wuya was nowhere to be seen. The alliance wasn't about to let him take their Wu and attacked him, they then realized that something wasn't right. Matt didn't pull a pistol or Shen Gong Wu on them, but instead used a series of melee attacks and got punished by the alliances power. He was flung againest the wall and sparks shot out, a robot of somekind. It then transformed into the Chameleon-Bot then into the alliance members one at a time saying "Looks like my plan foiled again by the Xiaolin warriors. Good thing you left the Shadow of Fear in your lab Jack, that clown prank was good." Jack growled back. The Bot continued "I have the Wu Jack, lets go." but was surprised to find out that Jack had allied with the warriors and Chase to defeat the threat Matt and Wuya posed.

The Bot was now againest Jack and was threatning to use the Wu, but it only had the Shadow of Fear, Pearl of LiBai, and Sapphire Dragon, along with several others. The Bot looked at the Sapphire Dragon then grinned before changing into the Dragon itself. Jack said "That new cloning program I created works perfectly."

The Bot, now the Sapphire Dragon, began to breath a sapphire like fire, which would turn anything it touched into sapphire. The alliance began to dodge the flames and took cover, Jack then remembered that he had a controller at home, but the dragon appeared and breathed right on Jack, turning him to sapphire. "You didn't think I would forget about the controller Jack." the Bot said.

It began to turn the alliance into sapphire, just like when the real dragon was released many years before. Soon only Dojo and Chase remained, they had to defeat it like the real one, which was with fire and soot. Both Chase and Dojo had fire abilities and were then pelting fire at the bot and soon it was covered in soot and froze. Everyone turned to sapphire then returned to normal and they gathered the Shen Gong Wu around it, the bot then changed into Jack. They had to defeat it with a Shen Gong Wu, but with which one. The Shadow of Fear only worked on sleepers and the Sapphire Dragon was suicidal, but they had no idea what the Pearl of LiBai did.

It was Jacks robot and felt he had to defeat it, he pointed the Pearl of LiBai at the bot and yelled "Pearl of LiBai!"

The bot began to speak poetry nonstop all of a sudden, pretty bad poetry too. Jack had not programed the bot for such an action and the bot began to stutter and spark before finally short circuiting and falling over. The alliance had used the Shen Gong Wu to defeat an opponent for the first time since the Heylin. They messed around the rest of the day waiting for more Shen Gong Wu to reveal, but none did.

Clay woke up the early the next morning and he seen a floating figure in the door way, he noticed it was Wuya, but was alone. He said "Wuya, alone. Thats weird."

Wuya said "Just watching you guys." followed by Clay saying "Whoa Deja Vu. I'm just seeing things I guess." and went back to sleep.

Wuya was suprised, Clay had an opportunity to warn the others but took it as Deja Vu. Wuya goes "That was easy and somewhat strange." and took off towards the vault. She meet Matt coming out the vault with an armful of the alliances Shen Gong Wu "Matt, they just said Deja Vu and went back to sleep."

Matt shrugged his shoulders and said "So what, we have the Wu now. Lets go back home and use soundboards to mess with people chatting online."

Wuya said excitely "I love your hobbies Matt. There so...funny is all I can say."

They got in the jet and Matt punched the throttle. The noise woke the warriors and they found their Wu stolen from the vault. They all looked at each other in confusion. "Looks like the real Matt and Wuya got us this time, yet again." concluded Dojo.


	7. Raksha's Return

It was December 2008 and a large snowstorm had covered the eastern United States with several feet of snow. Since Matt lived in the area, he woke to see 3 feet of snow outside. The temperature was in the negatives so he couldn't fly his jet in case of a Shen Gong Wu, he decided to check out the Shen Gong Wu vault. It was there that he found the Jetbootsu when Wuya appeared "The Jetbootsu, they allow you to fly, walk up walls, even on the snow outside."

To celebrate their astonding success, Matt was going out to have fun outside for a change and invited Wuya to as well. Since his armor was insulated, the cold weather didn't affect him and using the Jetbootsu could walk on the snow without falling through. Him and Wuya had a snowball fight, both got covered with snow when Matt got an idea to test some Shen Gong Wu on snowmen. He tested the Eye of Dashi, Third-Arm Sash, Ruby of Ramses (Which he loved), and the Laser Saw. He finally found the Heart of Jong and placed into on the snowman, nothing happened. He and Wuya decided to go inside and warm up, when they left the snowman came to life.

Matt decided to play some Call of Duty 4 online, Wuya had also became very interested in the game and was starting to play it, even though it nothing to do with Shen Gong Wu. Suddenly they heard a crash in the basement. They went down there to see a small harmless snowman smiling at them. Matt goes "What the, Wuya is this a joke." but as soon as he said that, the snowman grew 20 feet and into a monster.

Matt went "Not a joke." when the snowman threw a metal pipe at him, hitting and knocking him down. Wuya held out her arms "Raksha, long time no see."

Matt said laying on the ground "Raksha, thats the things name." the snowman made an annoying sound.

"Raksha's my type of monster, invincible as long he has the Heart of Jong inside him. I thank you for being foolish enough to bring him back to life." Wuya said to Matt, who went "Foolish, what do you mean?"

Wuya flew to Raksha "My newest ally, Matt I don't need you anymore." he yelled "WHAT, but I got every Shen Gong Wu for you. How can you just betray me like this."

Wuya yelled back "Raksha is an invincible monster, you're just a simple teenager with a lucky winning streak. This is our base now Raksha, all the Wu is here, its coozy, it has internet fun, and I like it" then pointing to Matt "but first take care of him."

Raksha shot a hail of ice at Matt, which formed a cage around him. "Wuya you no good traitor, when I get out of here."

"You can't get out of here. You're my loyal subject forever now." she replied up in his face.

Matt held his nose "Yeah and the first thing I'm doing to you is teeth cleaning because your breath smells, and I'm congested."

Wuya, hearing this many times before, just continued to stare at him.

Raksha looked in the vault "Shen Gong Wu and AH Lunar Locket." he picked up the lunar locket and once again put the moon in front of the sun, putting the Earth in an ice age.

Wuya said to Matt "Raksha is going to defeat the Xiaolin once and for all, unlike you. Come on Raksha, to the Xiaolin Temple."

They left, leaving Matt inside the ice cage stunned by the sudden and unexpected betrayel.

The Xiaolin were all wrapped up and freezing cold, the weather suddenly turned cold. They noticed the sun blocked out by the moon, the Xiaolin remembered Raksha doing that before. Jack was outside throwing snow balls at Chase, who wasn't enjoying it. "Stop Spicer before I freeze you over."

"Oh come on Chase, just trying to have fun. Your as cool as Matt."

Chase goes "Cool as Matt. He's the villain."

"Yeah but he's person I always wanted to be." Jacks eyes started to water "And he has his own evil set of armor. Why can't I have an evil set of armor, its every evil doers dream."

They heard a loud howling sound and turned to see Raksha busting through the temple wall. Jack turned and ran back into temple screaming, meeting the warriors "Big snowman, Raksha is back."

They all ran outside to see Chase frozen in ice and Raksha laughing "Raksha destroy Xiaolin alliance."

Wuya appeared behind him "Destroy them Raksha, quickly. Then we have the Shen Gong Wu for ourselves."

"Wuya wheres you're little toady Matt?" Clay asked her

"Lets just say he's iced." she said laughing.

Using the cold to his advantage, Raksha started to freeze the warriors one by one, soon leaving only Jack. Raksha said "I challenge you to a Showdown. I win I rule world, I lose world go warm. Challenge is snowball fight, first to get hit."

Jack said "Raksha I accept"

Suddenly the outside turned into a battlefield, the warriors unthawed and watched Jack start to make a snowball. Raksha on the other hand, quicky started to pelt snowballs at Jack like a machine gun. Jack threw back, but none of the 2 got hit. Finally Raksha ran out, leaving Jack a free shot, but he miss then Raksha hit him in the face. The showdown was lost by Jack.

The area returned to normal and alliance was still unthawed. Wuya said "Now take them down Raksha. Then the Shen Gong Wu are ours and a personal servant as well."

Raksha started to form a large ice crystal in his hand and was ready to throw when he suddenly began to cry then exploded into a puddle of water. Wuya went "Raksha...NO! What happened? The Heart of Jong."

She turned to see Matt holding the Heart of Jong and Ruby of Ramses. The warriors and went blank at his sudden victory over Raksha and Wuya smiled guilty at him. "Forget about me having the Ruby of Ramses Wuya. Used it to get the Laser Saw to cut out and the Jetbootsu to get here." he then yelled "Lunar Locket" pulling the moon away from the sun then "Ruby of Ramses" and Wuya turned to move towards him, he was pulling her in using the Wu.

When she got to him, he pulled out a silver knife and put it to her throat "I should cut you where you float traitor. Silver hurts ghost, this a silver knife. What do you have to say?"

She started to plead "I'm sorry, for the betrayel. Raksha was just...more powerful and invincible. Want to be...partners again Matt." she started to rub her hands together and gave a thumbs up.

Matt wasn't happy at all "Nothing negative to me, that blood oath was a joke. I'll forgive you and be partners, but next time I'll cut you worse." Wuya went "Worse." then Matt grabbed her arm and slashed the silver knife across it. Surely enough it hurt her, some blood started to trickle down her arm. Matt went "Okay then maybe you do have blood." he must have smelled her breath again "And its teeth cleaning time when we get back to the house. We're doing this whether you like it or not, I can't stand that smell."

Wuya began to throw a tantrum like a little kid, saying she didn't need a dental cleaning, but Matt said "Punishment for betrayel" and used the Ruby of Ramses to pull her back to his house. Raimondo then said "About time someone decided to take care her breath." then sighed "We lost yet again to them."

Master Fung appeared "I wouldn't say that Raimondo. Remember with many defeats may come the winning victory. Don't worry young ones, the time is approaching and soon we will be victorious over Wuya."

Wuya finally learned her lesson about betrayel, she had done it to Jack several times and thought Matt would be the same, but he had the power to hurt her and she wasn't about to cross his path again. She also learned the lesson of dental care, as Matt forcefully used dental products on her in an attempt to kill the bad breath he had lived with for 2 years. After an hour long struggle with her and using every product he had, he was finally successful, leaving Wuya half sick and numb mouthed. Matt began to think about his threat to Wuya and treated the wound on her arm, but she on the other hand was beginning to fill a bond between them, not just friendship and hoped to keep it to herself.


	8. League of Villians

Matt and Wuya had just returned from winning a Xiaolin Showdown and a new Shen Gong Wu, the Horde of Haiku. Their victories over the Xiaolin dragons were becoming easier as more Shen Gong Wu were being collected. Wuya was really starting to trust Matt more and more, she was starting to actually be nice to him all the time. Apart from the Shen Gong Wu, she had also became interested in Matts hobbies as well, which included playing Xbox Live, surfing the internet, time traveling, and flying the jet for fun. Matt was nothing like Jack, even though he wasn't a genius, he didn't fool with robots, had common sense, did everything his best, and didn't run from fight unless necessary. The two of them made a great team, but others thought the same and were wanting to join.

News of Matt and Wuya's success had spread all over an evil villian website, but not just any villains. They were the old villains of the Xiaolin Dragons, defeated in the previous Shen Gong Wu hunt and forced to stand down when the Heylin was defeated. They were all interested in joining Matt and Wuya, and sent them emails.

Matt was showing Wuya a video his uncle sent him "Hey Wuya check out this video my uncle sent me, BME Pain Olympics. Its so hilarious, now you have to watch the entire video or you're a wimp."

Wuya goes "You're on, show me."

Matt opened the video and a minute later looked at Wuya, who had a shocked/grossed out look on her face "Matt, I gonna be sick. That was scary and nasty, even for me." she was turning pale and he heard a stomach growl, maybe she was sick. Just then his computer pinged "You have 4 new emails."

Matt checked the first one and he was shocked by the message. Some guy named Vlad was wanting to join his Shen Gong Wu hunt and was on his way to try out for the team. Matt goes "Who's Vlad and what team?"

He heard a Russian voice "I'm Vlad."

Matt jumped and turned to see a large guy wearing a pink shirt and green pants. "I hear about success againest Xiaolin warriors. I wish to join team, imagine Matt, Wuya, and Vlad. We be unstoppable. What say you guys?"

Matt said startled "We'll you got the success part right but why would I need another member."

Vlad replied "Well, you doing Wuya revenge favor. Me want revenge as well, Xiaolin temple go down with all of us."

Wuya, still pale "What do you mean all of us?"

Matt checked the other emails and surely enough, they were others wanting hire. Matt then seen the others, a fat ninja, a girl in a cat suit, and what looked liked Jack Spicer. Matt looked at Wuya "Who are these people." then they introduced themselves. The ninja said "Tubbimura." then the cat girl "Katnappe, meow." then the Jack Spicer in a robotic voice "Robo-Jack, 2.0 version to be exact."

Wuya answered "Oh great...I'm really gonna be sick now." then zinged towards the bathroom. Matt couldn't send them home, he would have them test their skills in a Shen Gong Wu hunt, maybe they could be of some use to him and Wuya. They heard Wuya yell "I'm sensing 4 Shen Gong Wu Matt. Time to test our new friends skills...oh no here it comes." then a hurling sound. Matt turned to the villains "The Pain Olympics video. Made her watch it."

He put his helmet on "Now I trust you guys to bring us back all 4 Shen Gong Wu, lose any and the hiring is off. Start Xiaolin Showdowns if you have to, just get the Wu. Now chose any one Wu you want in the vault, I'll just be watching you guys during this hunt and won't help."

The Xiaolin had split up the find the 4 Wu. Omi and Dojo arrived in a Russian plain and Dojo said "Okay Omi, the Shen Gong Wu is around here somewhere." they looked around a couple of minutes before seeing the Wu. Omi headed for it when he heard "Don't even think about it Omi."

Omi then seen Vlad grab the Shen Gong Wu. "Vlad what are you doing here, no matter. I will defeat you once again." Omi jumped and was about to kick Vlad in the face when he said "Reversing Mirror" and sent Omi flying the other way. Omi looked and seen that Vlad was now gone, where did Vlad come from and how did he get a Wu?

Kimiko arrived at a shopping mall and soon found the Shen Gong Wu, but before she could get it, a fray of tentacles wrapped around her and trapped her. She then seen Katnappe holding the Tangled Web Comb "Looks like I caught the mouse after my cheese." Katnappe grabbed the Shen Gong Wu and walked out of the mall. Kimiko lay there tangled and suprised, where did Katnappe come from and how did she get the Tangled Web Comb?

Raimondo and Chase came to a small island in the Pacific called Midway. They did the usually Shen Gong Wu search and find, but were sweep off by a strong wind, landing hard on the ground. Both seen Tubbimura grab the Shen Gong Wu, Sword of the Storm in his hands. How did he get the Sword of the Storm?

Finally Jack and Clay traveled to a jungle in African and found their Wu, but they heard a robotic voice much like Jacks. Robo-Jack then jumped down in front of them "Well Well, if it isn't Jack Spicer and one of the Xiaolin losers. I'll be taking home the prize like the others." but when he said that Clay knocked him into a brush, dazing him. Clay and Jack then took the Shen Gong Wu and returned to the temple to find the others Wuless.

Clay asked them "Hey you guys looked more confused than an alien at Area 51." and they all told their stories of the old villains. Just then seen the villains walk into the temple and to them, Shen Gong Wu in hand. Tubbimura stepped out and said "Xiaolin Warriors, we challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. Winner takes all Shen Gong Wu here. The game is football, first to score a touchdown."

The warriors accepted and the temple grounds turned into a football field. Dojo was the ball and no ref. They yelled "Gong Yi Tanpai!" and the game started. Tubbimura grabbed the ball and ran over Jack attempting to stop him, but was stopped by Chase who then passed it to Omi, then tackled by Vlad. Vlad was about 5 yards from the touchdown line when Clay tripped him and passed it the Raimondo, but was intercepted by Katnappe. She seen Robo-Jack open and passed to him, but was again intercepted by Kimiko, who seen Jack open and passed it to him. Jack caught it and passed when the villains dogpiled him. Chase caught the ball over the touchdown line, the Xiaolin had won the Showdown.

The villians had lost a total of 8 Shen Gong Wu, they were a failure to Matt and Wuya. The Xiaolin were cheering and celebrating, finally a big victory. Jack yelled "Xiaolin rule, you guys drool HAHA."

They heard a rumbling and looked to see the Shen Gong Wu gone, where did they go? Matt then appeared from underground, using the Grabiod, Wuya was in a mesh bag on his shoulder along with the Shen Gong Wu. He walked to the villians "Thats how its done right there and plus you're FIRED! Not material for my team."

The Xiaolin then found out that the villains were trying to join Matt and Wuya, only to cause them defeat. However the warriors made no progress, Matt still got the Wu, but they now knew he had to work alone with Wuya. Matt then said "Oh yeah Kimiko, I sent you a video you guys should watch. Have to watch all of it or you're wimps, like you are now. Isn't that right Wuya?" he left the temple.

They all heard Wuya go "Yeah their wimps and...Oh no its not all out." then a hurling sound followed by Matt "Nice Wuya, this is my only set of evil armor."

They laughed and Kimiko opened her email, the villains and warriors crowded around "BME Pain Olympics, how bad could it be?" Dojo said.


	9. The Game Plan

The warriors, Jack, and Chase were at the Xiaolin temple, discussing a tactic to take down Matt and Wuya. Dojo said in a sarcastic manner "Continue to take your time guys. We've only lost every Shen Gong Wu nearly in existance." The discussion had been going on for hours and hadn't made any progress.

Clay said "So Dojo how many Shen Gong Wu are left of the 2nd set."

Dojo replied looking an ancient scroll "Hardly any, yeah we suck that bad guys. We gotta do something and fast. I can't imagine being ruled over by Wuya again. Seeing the Heylin ruled future that time was bad enough"

Omi said "Dojo is right, we can't afford to lose. No telling what Wuya is planning this time."

Jack replied "Isn't it obvious, she wants the world as usual, but she hasn't turn human again. There's something else happening, maybe it has to do something with collecting every Shen Gong Wu."

Chase said "Maybe Spicer is right, I heard her complaining about being human one time so that option is ruled out. We may have only one choice of defeating them. That is to retrap Wuya in a puzzle box, leaving Matt unable to find new Shen Gong Wu, then we steal the Sands of Time and redo everything our way."

Raimondo butted in "Or we could steal them right now."

Master Fung made a sudden appearance "I believe Chase and Jack have the right idea, but first we must think about something else more important and that is why the second Shen Gong Wu set activated in the first place."

Omi said "Master Fung, its because of Wuya and that no good partner of hers Matt. Just like last time."

Master Fung replied "Oh but Omi if you think about it Matt released Wuya 2 years ago and the Shen Gong Wu just activated recently. Now each set of Shen Gong Wu requires more present evil to activate than the previous one."

Clay said "So that means that along with Wuya" followed by Jack "There's something or someone else just as evil or eviler than Wuya, but what or who are they. We haven't seen anyone else gathering Shen Gong Wu." Everyone fell silent.

Kimiko broke the silence "The War in Iraq, its been going on since 2001 and is getting worse as Iran becomes involved. That must be the other reason."

Master Fung said "Maybe, but for now you need to concentrate on Wuya more than the war. However keep your guard up."

Chase said "Yeah lets take care of Wuya and Matt, then we'll take care of the other force. Raimondo, ready that puzzle box and be ready to steal some Shen Gong Wu tonight."

Raimondo replied "Good thing I got extra puzzle boxes from Grand Master Dashi when I did cause we'll be needing them. Lets do this."

It was late at night when they arrived at Matts house, thanks to Kimiko's hacking skills they found it. The last few Shen Gong Wu of the second set activated at the same time, it left the area clear of Matt and Wuya. They were making a huge gamble but they had to find to the Sands of Time to change this. They searched his basement while Kimiko hacked into his computer, they found nothing of value. Finally they found a vault, but were unable to get in no matter what. A key whole resembled an hour glass, the Sands of Time were the key. Kimiko did find an interesting note on Matts computer, he sent the Crystal Glasses back in time and after getting all the other Shen Gong Wu was going to retrieve it, leading to a clue about world domination. However he was planning to do it during a big basketball game at his high school, showing everyone his and Wuya's first step of world domination. The game date was posted and when they heard the roar of Matts jet returning they fled, but would finish the fight on the date of the game, which was March 1, 2009.

It was game day, the school gym was full of spectators young and old from both teams. They were all dressed in school colors except for one person leaning againest a railing, who was wearing armor along with a helmet that had a recorder built into it. Wuya was hovering beside him, saying "Matt, we need the Crystal Glasses, what are you waiting for, your gaining more attention than this pointless game?"

Matt was waiting for half time, when the most people were present, to finish the fight. There was 5 seconds left to go, the opposing team far from the goal and the shooter was making a run for a lay-up. Matt heard someone say his name behind him, he turned around only to smacked extremely hard by a tail, which sent him flying across the court and landing on the lay-uping player causing an uproar. Matt, dazed and confused, found reptilian Chase walking towards him. Chase said "We've done figured your little sheraid Matt, you won't get away with it."

Matt heard the windows in the top corner of the gym break and turned to see the warriors and Jack surround him, all in battle stance. People in the gym were still and quiet, expecting a fight. He seen Raimondo holding a puzzle box and said madly "So here to have some fun at the basketball game. I won't let you stop us, time to officially take you guys down."

Matt revealed a small machine gun and aimed it at Raimondo only for Chase to deliver a blow to the back, spinning him across the floor. Matt turned quick and fired a small burst of rounds at Chase, who dodged them all. Wuya was begging Matt to just use the Sands of Time and escape, but he continued to fire. The gunfire didn't cause people to panic and scatter but did cause 2 police officers to open fire on Matt. The bullets did no damage to him, his armor deflected the small calibers. The warriors began attacking Matt with martial arts moves, but he dodged them all. Chase reentered and grabbed Matt by the leg, slamming him up face first onto the court and dropping his gun. Chase picked up the gun and said "What a weapon Matt, to bad I find no use for it." then crushing it like a tin can. Wuya was afraid, she watched as Matt dodged the warriors, only to be beat around by Chase afterwards. Matts armor could protect him from bullets, but not beatings as he was starting to bruise and bleed alittle.

Omi yelled "Dojo, do something to help." followed by "Gotcha, help on the way." as he transformed a large version of his self. Matt pulled out a pistol and aimed at Chase, but before he could fire Dojo grabbed him by the leg with his hand. He opened his mouth wide and tried to push Matt in, who was resisting and screaming. He still had the pistol in hand and accidently fired a round into one Dojo's teeth, although it didn't damage the tooth, it caused Dojo to let go and howl in pain. Matt landed on his stomach and losing the helmet, only to get body slammed by Chase and thrown onto the backboard, knocking him nearly unconcious.

Raimondo saw Matt laying there on the court, he had plenty of bruises and a bloody nose. He turned to Wuya, who was looking afraid at her unconsious champion, and aimed the open puzzle box towards her and said "Wuya your time is up."

Wuya yelled " Hurry Matt, get up and take him down."

Matt stood up, wiping away a little sweat and blood, saw Raimondo aiming the puzzle box, which started to glow. He grabbed his pistol and ran towards Wuya screaming "NO", then a purple mist in the shape of a chinese man, Grand Master Dashi, shot out of the box directly towards Wuya. He seen the look on Wuya's face, an expression of defeat, sadness, and horror, and did something that would change him, Wuya, and everyone. He jumped in front of the purple mist, which engulfed him and pulled him into the puzzle box. The puzzle box began to shake violently and exploded in Raimondo's hands, knocking him to ground. They heard Wuya scream "NO". However the court went dark, there was an eerie silence and then a dim green light filled the court, people in the stands started to point. The warriors looked up see a dark figure in the light and heard an evil laugh much like Wuya's. People around them started to scream and cry and the warriors looked up see a ghost much like Wuya hovering above the floor where the puzzle box exploded. It looked at them and Omi said "Matt" in a shocking way. The ghost said "Yep...and its only begun." followed by another evil laugh.

Kimiko said "This is bad, very very bad."


	10. The Untold Tale of Stalingrad

The lights came back on, allowing everyone to get a first full glimpse of Matt, or what was now him. He was a ghost and looked exactly like Wuya, except he was slightly bigger and had a darker color shade to his body. Jack said nervously "No not 2 of them now, at least he looks and reminds me of my Wuya-Bots." His voice was the same as his human has he said "HA, good job Raimondo. You got me instead."

His eyes began to glow "I'm feeling my powers in me. Oh well, time to get the Crystal Glasses." He glided over to his pistol and helmet laying on the floor beside him. Dojo appeared in front of him "Maybe you haven't noticed yet but your a ghost. You can't touch anything physical or activate Shen Gong Wu. You've lost Matt." but before he could continue a pair of arms grabbed and slung him across the court. Matt wasn't an ordinary ghost, he could physically touch people and objects. He laughed, slipped on the helmet and cocked his pistol, which was now bigger to him. There was a problem, where was the Sands of Time thought the warriors before Wuya said "Oh Matt, you might need the Sands of Time."

Matt replied "Well thats the power I felt, not only did every Shen Gong Wu I had on me go into the puzzle box but also became a part of me. Not only the Sands of Time, but the Moby Morpher and Kuzusu Atom as well. Oh this is gonna be great. I thank you Raimondo, now I don't have to worry being shot and using the Moby Morpher now in the past."

Wuya was starting to wonder about the event that "decide the fate of world" Matt talked to her about. Matt glided over to Wuya, wrapping his ghostly arm around her and saying "Remember that super villian my grandfather fought. Well your about to see them and the fight of their lives. Let this be a history lesson from your 1500 year absence Wuya and to everyone else here." he glided to the bleachers and got the Map of Whendever and Horde of Haiku, which the Xiaolin neglected to see. Then Matt darted to the center of the court and yelled "Sands of Time" followed by a sphere like thing engulfing him then a blinding flash. Everyone looked at the sphere, they could see the past through it. Matt was using his helmet recorder to show the past to everyone in the gym, but why was he doing that for.

Matt appeared to be on top of a moving train, surrounded by rolling hills and pastures. He began to glide to the front of the train when everyone in the gym started to laugh. Wuya was embarrassed by the fact that this didn't look like a world changing event, but that was about to change. Matt said "Looks can be tricky people." then looked down to see a large red flag with a sickle and hammer crossing in the corner, the flag of the former Soviet Union. He darted up front to see large AA train platforms and cars locked and cramed full of soldiers. The warriors began to hear people gasping and Dojo yelled "Matt where you".

Matt apparently heard Dojo as he yelled "Map of Whendever."

A map of the world appeared in front of Matt, clearly seen through the sphere, and zeroed in on Europe. Countries began to outline and take shape and soon was complete. Matt said "September 1942, Europe lies crushed and besiege by the German army." The country of Germany turned red and began to spread outwards engulfing Europe rapidly. Matt continued "Germany begins to drive into the heart of Russia with rapid pace." the red began to drive into Russia and zoom in on a city near a large river "Only one obstacle was left standing for Germany. A city on the Volga river where the fate of the world would be decided..." and was cut off by an explosion of deafing sound. He looked up to see a city across a large river in flames and ruins. He finally said "Stalingrad"

The train stopped in front of dock filled with large boats. Soldiers began to exit the train and run towards the boats. A Soviet tank convey was coming from his left towards a freighter, but the lead tank exploded right on the docks. Matt flew over heard, hearing someone saying "By the orders of our glorious Comrade Stalin, Not one step backwards" and began the journey across the Volga among the boats. Artillery began to spray water around Matt as they fired onto the boats crossing the river. A round found its mark ahead as a boat was blow to pieces, along with the Soviets on board. Matt, halfway across, heard a high pitched noise. He looked up to see German Stuka dive bombers making a stafing run, machine guns rattling. A boat next to him was ripped to shreds by the hail of bullets, sending many Soviet soldiers over the side into the freezing water. The bombers also released their bombs, taking a majority of the Soviets. One bomber made another pass at a boat in front of Matt. A Soviet officer fired his sub-machine gun at the plane, but another hail of bullets tore into the boat. Panicking soldiers began to jump over board everywhere, then suddenly shots were being fired. People in the gym began to cry along with Dojo at the horror they just saw. Wuya's jaw dropped at the scene, she had least excepted what had just happened. Soviet officers had just killed their own men cause they thought their men were cowards, "Not one step backwards" meant no retreat and cowards.

Matt and the remaining Soviets soon reached the Stalingrad docks, which were crowded with civilians and wounded trying to escape the battle. Matt flew into the ruined city, only seeing an occasional Soviet soldiers, but no fighting was seen. An eerie silence and Matt being completely alone in the area sent a chill down everyone's spine, where was everyone at. Matt rounded a corner to come upon a large street square with a statue of Joseph Stalin in the middle and laying againest the statue base were the Crystal Glasses. Breaking the silence and uncertainty, Wuya yelled "The Crystal Glasses, get it before those Russians do."

However Matt didn't go towards the Shen Gong Wu, not even moving at all. Chase said "Come on already." but they soon seen why he wasn't moving. Several large tanks were aiming his way from across the square and a hundred Soviets were gathered below him, weapons ready to charge. A whistle blew and the Soviets charged at the tanks, which opened fired immediately along with several gun enplacements in the rubble. The Soviets began falling to the fire and soon were nearly wiped out. Matt decided to get the Crystal Glasses then, but waited to late. At least a hundred men from the other side emerged and soon were all over the square, chasing away the Soviets. The soldiers were wearing a grey uniform and helmet and carried a small sub-machine gun, they were German soldiers. Matt, trying not to be seen, noticed the Shen Gong Wu was missing and seen a German holding it on a tank moving deeper into the city. Matt muttered to himself "Oh man this is not good, not good one bit. The Germans have the Crystal Glasses and if activated they will see their defeat by Russian snipers and encirclement then...I have no choice but to go and get it from the German Commander. Wuya, looks like you'll be seeing the villian more than I expected." Then he followed the tank from a distance.

Soon he arrived at another large square, which was crawling with German soldiers and tanks. He made his way into the German HQ across the street and founded his target. A platoon a Germans were listening to the Commander review his plans but they were speaking in German and no one could understand them. Matt whispered "Horde of Haiku", translating the language. The Commander yelled "The Third Reich and the Furher will rule the world. First we take Stalingrad and Russia, join up with Japan in China, then defeat Britain and America. What have you guys found out from the Soviets."

A young soldier stepped forward saying "Another Soviet attack defeated sir, and we found this which we suspect to be a great weapon" laying the Crystal Glasses on the table.

The Commander looked puzzled and finally said "What are we gonna do out style Stalin, this is useless you bafoons."

Matt had to reveal his self to get the Wu and worked his way behind the Commander, still fussing at the soldiers. He shot right through the Commanders body and turned to see a frightened look on the Germans face. The Commander yelped and said "Scary ghost thing, Fire!" A hail of gun fire passed through Matts ghostly form, having no effect. Matt said "I believe those glasses belongs to me. Anyone have a problem?"

A German soldier charged at Matt, who grabbed the soldier and threw him across the room smashing into a wall. Matt said lieing "Oh yeah Germany wins the war, so follow your current plans." grabbed the Crystal Glasses and flew outside to travel back to 2009.

Germans were firing at him everywhere and Matt fired back with his pistol, hitting a German and sending others to cover. A Panzer tank fired a round at him, which stunned him even though he was a ghost. The tank contunied to fire and threatened the Crystal Glasses safety. Matt yelled "Kuzusu Atom" followed by a beam of energy from his right hand, vaporizing the Panzer and everyone in or near it. German snipers lined the building tops and one was popping rounds through Matt constantly. Matt was out of ammo for his pistol by this time and picked up an MP40 from a dead soldier and shot at the sniper. The automatic rounds pounded the area around the sniper and Matt seen him grab his gut and fall off the building, screaming and falling 5 stories to a thud.

The killing of Germans wouldn't effect the future, Matt had learned that only 5,000 German 6th Army members survived the battle and prison camps, released in 1955. Matt had to return to 2009, it was only a matter of time before a lucky bullet shattered the Crystal Glasses and him and Wuya's chance of ruling the world. Knowing that someone could possibly follow him, Matt yelled "Sands of Time" and within seconds found his self in the gym with Wuya, the warriors, and the spectators, all shocked from seeing the battle.


	11. The Third Set

What Matt didn't know was that a German soldier had followed him back to 2009. A shot rang out, knocking the Crystal Glasses out of Matts hands but not damaging it. Matt turned to see the responsible one and said "I'll take care of you. Time to test this new power I sensed just now." Razor sharp claws formed on Matts hands and he raced toward the German, who was still firing. He ran out of ammo as Matt flew by, cutting him on the arm causing him to drop the weapon. Matt then dove inside the Germans chest and out just as quickly, the German began screaming in agony. His skin began to turn see through and purple, grew claws, and new mask like face replaced the old face, he fell to the ground shaking then stood up revealing a horrible creature. Wuya's and the warriors eyes grew big at the sight. It lunged at Chase, who tail whipped it, which knocked the monster across the room, hitting a railing, causing it to vaporize in thin air. The creature was weak, but Matt could infect many if he had the chance. Matt yelled "If you thought Stalingrad was bad, that was just one battle of the war plus check this out." and began diving into people changing them into monsters. Soon 10 surrounded the warriors and 9 were put down just as quick. The remaining one was attacked by a spectator, but when the monster clawed the person, they to changed. The warriors finished the 2 off, leaving Matt and Wuya.

The Map of Whendever began to glow and Matt activated it, what happened to it. A map of the world came into view and the country boundaries came into view. One odd fact was that 2 countries, Iran and North Korea, were red and flashing for some reason, however there was something else. A white dot appeared outside the city of Tehran, followed by the voice of Grand Master Dashi saying "Who ever is listening and seeing this pay attention. You have just collected 2 sets of my Shen Gong Wu, collect the third, go where you see the white dot, activate the Portal of Jong. The world then depends on your next action when there. Good Luck!"

Matt looked at Wuya and both grinned at each other, they were going after the 3rd set and Dashi said the world depended on their actions, which he meant to be used for good. Raimondo pulled another puzzle box he had hidden, opened it and pointed it at Wuya and said "We won't let you take the next set. Wuya, your reign of terror is over and Matt yours will be soon." and a purple light began to form and surrounded Wuya, who began to shake. He heard Omi say "Where's Dojo?" followed by Matt laughing. The warriors looked at Matt, who was holding Dojo by the neck and his claws on Dojo's stomach, ready to stab.

Matt threatened "Don't even think about Raimondo. If you do capture Wuya, Dojo gets the half time finale. Even Steven if you ask me, the Golden Rule, do unto others as you...well you get the point."

The warriors, most noted Omi, were really upset about the situation, either way they went they would be bad in someway. Raimondo said "Matt, your nothing but a bluffer. You wouldn't dare do such a thing."

Matt replied "You seen those horrors at Stalingrad and what I did to that Panzer. If killing several Nazis didn't faze me, then killing a dragon is a walk in the park. You think about it...one of us gets the Wu or none get it. Your choice."

Omi, Kimiko, Clay, even Chase and Jack were telling Raimondo to not capture Wuya. Kimiko tried to persuade Raimondo to let Wuya go, but Raimondo decided that Wuya was a big threat and no matter what need to be captured. Wuya was sucked into the puzzle box in an instant, screaming on the way in. Raimondo looked at Matt, whos eyes were glowing with anger, and watched his claws go for the stab on Dojo.

Matt returned to his house with Wuya's puzzle box and ripped open the top of the box with his own angry force, followed by Wuya gradually coming out. She wondered if Matt did stab Dojo because he had an upset look on his face. She said nervously "Matt, did you...well you know...stab Dojo like you said. I need to know cause you look upset."

Matt said with sadness "Lets just say we want be worrying about them for a while." He produced a claw, which was covered in red liquid. he continued "I just took an innocent life. Everyone will now be out for me and I'll be the one spending 1500 years in a box."

Wuya could tell he was close to breaking down into tears. She seen the horrors of Stalingrad through the time sphere, but he was actually there among the death and destruction, forced to kill several Germans, and now had just taken the life of Dojo. Even though he had threaten to kill the Xiaolin before and was trained to do so, he never actually thought he would have to do it. Matt continued, tears starting to form "My anger got out of control, I broke the blood oath, I murdered. What a bad partner and friend I am to you Wuya. Even worse than Jack and Chase were before me. Like you said I'm another worthless human."

"Thats not true." said Wuya, apparently comforting him for once "You gathered all the Shen Gong Wu with astonding success and pace, you proved the Xiaolin can be beaten for once, you even showed me what a true friend is like." she fly over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder "I've been around for 1500 years, still young of course, but I never meet anyone so dedicated to helping me than you. Jack and Chase couldn't do that good with the Hoduku Mouse, which they lost in a lava flow. You avenged me and tried to protect me, so you technically didn't break the oath or murder."

Matt said "I'm a ghost now, what good is this."

He turned to Wuya, who said "No different than your human form, your still the same to me, plus you don't have to worry about being sick or hungry again, but I can't shower spy on you no more." He smiled and Wuya hugged him, catching him completely off guard for it was beyond her nature to do something like that, she would usually she just say "Congradulations" or snap your head off. Matt was beginning to think that Wuya now had a crush on him, which was quite frightning as well.

Back at the temple, the Xiaolin, Jack, Chase, and few other people gathered around Dojo lying in a sleeping bag, who was stabbed in the stomach by Matt. However Dojo was still alive thanks to the Medic-Bot, a finally useful robot built by Jack. He had barely survived though, causing Matt to believe that he was dead and took the puzzle box in the confusion. Raimondo kneeled beside Dojo and said "I'm so sorry Dojo, I didn't think he would...do that to you. I mean, your innocent."

Dojo said quietly "Maybe not innocent, I did try to eat him remember." they laughed Dojo continued "But seriously don't worry about it, you tried at least. For now you need to focus on the 3rd set of Shen Gong Wu."

Master Fung appeared "Dojo is right young ones. It is time to focus on the 3rd and final set of Shen Gong Wu." he had the ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu in his hands and opened it, which came to describe the 3rd set "The 3rd set is unlike the other 2, these Shen Gong Wu can be used to destroy, kill, and cause global panic. You mentioned the Portal of Jong" on the scroll appeared a gold medal with blue flames around it "The Portal of Jong will be the last Shen Gong Wu to be revealed in the 3rd set and if activated will create a portal to a snowy realm. Somewhere in the realm rest the King Scorpion and the army of Mala-Mala-Jongs it controls."

An army of Mala-Mala-Jong brought fear to everyone. They had faced and defeated him twice before, alone and as the Fearsome Four, but barely. An army would take the world no problem, smashing militaries with ease and allowing Matt and Wuya to rule the world with force. But then came the question of questions, how did the 3rd set activate?

Master Fung answered "The 3rd set activated like the others, there's more evil presence now. I have a feeling Matt and Wuya aren't the only ones at work here and we should be worrying about. You mentioned the Map of Whendever showing Iran and North Korea flashing red."

Kimiko was at work on her laptop when "Guys take a look at this." Everyone gathered around the laptop, which had an article posted on it. They read it and she continued "Iran and North Korea allied together. This isn't good since both are out to conquer the world like...the Germans at Stalingrad. That was horrible and my country was their ally."

Dojo said "Forget about Stalingrad, that happened 66 years ago and plus I worried more about the Japanese that took the temple. Just worry about the 3rd set of Shen Gong Wu for now. It looks as if I won't be joining you for a while, what about transport?"

Jack said "I have an aircraft we can use. Its fitted to carry all of us plus several dozen Jack-Bots."

The 7 others in the room were teenagers about Matt's age, they were also in fact his friends before he released Wuya and turned on them. Their names were Tyler, Abel, Timmy, Jacob, Jaron, Ian, and Moss. They volunteered to help in the Shen Gong Wu quest, boosting up the Xiaolins numbers and morale, because Matts old friends knew things that the warriors and probably Wuya never knew.


	12. The Radical Nuke

**Episode 11: ****The Radical Nuke**

Although Dojo was still recovering from his round with Matt, he was still able to sense Shen Gong Wu, but the Xiaolin were left to find on their own. Thanks to Jacks tracker he used from the 1st set, they were able to, but they didn't know what kind of Wu they would be encountering. It lead them to a shore of the Volga River just north of Stalingrad, now renamed Volgagrad. Jack sent his Jack-Bots into Volgagrad while they traveled the banks looking for the usual glowing of a Shen Gong Wu thats activated when they came upon an abandoned dock overlooking the river towards Volgagrad, they recognized it as being the one that Matt and Soviets used to cross the Volga in the past. Suddenly Jack yelled "Over there." he ran towards an old Soviet tank on the dock, apparently used in the battle and forgotten, until they noticed a large blast hole in the side with something glowing inside. Jack opened the rusted hatch and climbed inside, they heard him scream really loud. They though Matt was hiding inside until Jack flew out screaming "Skeletons! Nasty Nasty Skeletons!"

They looked disgusted in him, a coward and weirdo mostly he was, but he had saved Dojo from apparent death. Just then the glowing disappeared followed by Matt floating out of the tank with a small rocket shaped Shen Gong Wu in his ghostly hands.

"Well, I see your still after the Shen Gong Wu even after the death of Dojo." Matt said with a hint of guilt.

Wuya soon came out and said "Congradulations on another successful job well done Matt. Now lets hide this so no one can find and use it, a people's survival may depend on it."

Chase, suprised, said "What Shen Gong Wu is it and what does it do?"

Wuya was glad to fill in the details "The Radical Nuke, a Shen Gong Wu to that can be used only once a year. The user can use it to destroy their enemies with ease and complete annilation. The Radical Nuke will fly from the user's hand, land on the target and destroy it before returning to the user."

Matt interrupted "My guess is that the Soviets were planning to use it on Stalingrad, but the user was killed by an unknown shell. Its been laying in that tank for 66 years."

Tyler came forward but before he could speak to his old friend, the Jack-Bots reappeared and reported hostiles. They noticed a large group of people behind the Jack-Bots, they had poked their noses where they shouldn't have been. The warriors and Matt fled back to their homes to avoid being mauled to death.

The Xiaolin had just returned to the temple and went to see Dojo, but he was asleep in his sleeping bag. The warriors knew that fighting Matt with martial arts and other weapons wouldn't work. Raimondo tried to think about what could hurt Matt in his ghost form, then he remembered an old foe and said "Guys, I've thought of a way to fight Matt and probably beat him, but the thought of it brings horrible thoughts. The only way is with the most evil and powerful force in the universe."

Everyone said at the same time "Hannibal Roy Bean!" and gasped.

They agreed to the plan, but the problem was getting to Hannibals fortress. Jack said happly "Well I, Jack Spicer Evil Boy Genius, has done it again. Follow me."

They followed Jack to his basement and came across an machine similar to his time machine. "This baby here is our way to Hannibals fortress." He flipped a switch on the side and the machine came to life. The Xiaolin entered and came out in a strange and familar dimension. After wandering a while in odd landscapes and situations, they get to a throne room. They heard a figure say in a real heavy country accent "What in tarnation are you doing here? I thought I was finished with you hethrens and especially you Chase Young."

As everyone else was huddled together afraid, Chase stepped out alone and said "Hannibal Bean, we come to offer you a place in the Xiaolin Alliance to defeat Wuya and her new partner Matt Feather. What do you say?"

There was silence followed by a thud, but no one was seen. Jacob came out and said "So where is this 'Evil Force' that you claim to be able to defeat Mo...I mean Matt."

"Why right here I am." came the country voice, which sounded next to his ear.

Jacob reached for shoulder and felt something jump in his hand. He brought his hand forward, revealing a small red bean with a face. Jacob and the rest of Matts old friends looked at Bean and laughed. Bean said "Whats so funny, never seen a talking bean before."

Jacob said laughing "Its just that I didn't expect the most powerful and evil force in the universe to be nothing more than a pewny little bean."

That set Bean off as he said "Mody Morpher 2", he suddenly grew 6 feet and extra limbs, staring Jacob right in the face. "Who you calling a pewny little bean boy." The teens screamed and huddled together as Bean approached them, wearing a device on his arms similar to the Mody Morpher. "Built it myself after I lost the original." Bean said with some anger in his voice "So witchy poo Wuya has returned, along with another partner. I've been waiting for revenge for almost 3 years now. They will pay dearly."

Raimondo said "So do you accept our offer?" leaving Bean to think long and hard.

Matt was sitting down, or actually hovering, over the chair in front of his computer. He had just updated his Shen Gong Wu collection list, which included 150 captured by him and Wuya, none for the Xiaolin. He was winning the fight by a long shot, he soon hoped to be the ultimate ruler of the world beside Wuya. Unlike the Xiaolin, Matt had no idea what the Portal of Jong was, although he had an idea that the Helmet and Heart of Jong in his vault had something to do with it. Wuya was stretched out and relaxing on his bed behind him, waiting for him to get through with his business. Wuya said with a hint of boredom "Matt, did you place the Radical Nuke in the vault."

Matt replied "Yes I did that a long time ago remember. The only way that vault will be opened is if an actual nuke hits it. Like thats going to happen anyway." he turned around to face her "Wuya, its been weeks since you sinced a Shen Gong Wu, whats wrong."

Wuya raised up "The third set is alittle...different than the other 2. A Shen Gong Wu only reveals itself if evil is at work."

"Then we need to get to work."

She got up and flew next to him "Have I told you much I appreciate you doing this for me." followed by Matt saying in an irritated way "Yes, about the hundredth time already." Wuya then hugged him again.

Ever since he turned into a ghost, she had been acting this way. For monthes she had been hugging, thanking, and even tried a kiss or 2 on him, it was like she was flirting with him. He felt that it was because he was a ghost like her, and was attractive to her somehow. He began mentally laying out the future of this situation, to the point of them getting into it seriously and the outcome possibly being a....how unlikely he thought. He was beginning to think Wuya definitely had a crush on him now.

"Wuya listen, you hugging and acting lovey to me doesn't fell right. I'm 18 and your 1500, thats alittle weird don't you think." Matt said shaking at the thought.

Wuya answered "Ghosts don't age, I was a ghost for 1500 years. When I was human and trapped in the puzzle box, I was in my mid 20s so I'm technically just a few years older than you."

"I've always wondered, what did your human form looked like too." Matt questioned "And whether you were ugly as sin or hot enough to get giggty giggty with." thrusting his arms back and forth.

Wuya went silent from that last part but after a minute said "This is what my human form looked like." and she placed her hands over his eyes. He seen a beautiful slim tall woman that looked mid 20s with long red hair, she had that evil look on her face and he knew it was Wuya.

He said "Wow, you are hot enough to..." but was slapped hard on the face and Wuya replied "Don't do any funny business with me. Only when I say so do we have...AH I'm sensing a Shen Gong Wu nearby."


	13. The Spirit Stick

Obama Terrab, the Commander of the Iranian Army, sat in his office in the city of Tehran waiting to see if his plan had succeeded. A soldier soon walked in and said "Comrade Terrab, the task you have asked has been completed."

Terrab had the military arrest and imprison the president of Iran, which left him incharge of the country. He was wanting the United States out of Iraq and Israel destroyed, but had no nuclear weapons to do so and only allied with North Korea. All Terrab needed to do was to gather more soldiers before he began his war for world domination. He said to the soldier "I want 2 platoons of soldiers sent to Baghdad on the 7th of October to see what the Americans are up to, find a way to defeat them quickly. If you find anything you think will cause harm to the Americans, bring it back and kill anyone in your way."

The soldier nodded in approval and left, Terrab was becoming excited by the fact that he would soon rule the world. He knew nothing of the Shen Gong Wu, the Xiaolin, Matt or Wuya, but would soon learn of them.

It was September 17, 2009and a pep rally was in progress at Matts high school. It was also the day of Battle of the Classes and whoever won the contest got to hold the Spirit Stick, an icon of school morale. Jacks Shen Gong Wu tracker lead them here, the Wu was somewhere in the pep rally, but where. They had expected to Matt and Wuya causing trouble as well, but they were no in sight. They soon seen the Spirit Stick laying on the bleachers and it was glowing, the Shen Gong Wu. They couldn't get near it because of a policeman and several teachers so the Xiaolin had to blend in with a class and hoped to win, they joined the Juniors who were winning. Half way through the contest, the lead Senior walked out of the gym to the restroom, returning more pepped up than before. Suddenly the Senior class began to get many victories, blowing away the Juniors and soon won the contest. The announcer on the floor was cheering for the Seniors "Once again the Seniors have won the Battle of the Classes and the Spirit Stick, first to hold it will be Cox, the lead Senior."

The Xiaolin were shocked by the sudden comeback of the Seniors, they noticed that the lead Senior wasn't acting the same as before. The announcer was about ready to hand over the Spirit Stick when someone ran in "You imposter and bully". It was the Lead Senior, but appeared beat up. Everyone looked at the other leader about to get the stick, the annoucer said "Who are you and whats the meaning of this?"

The Senior grabbed him by the neck "To get the Spirit Stick!" and threw him across the court.

The Xiaolin jumped into action and surrounded the Senior who said "Well look who decided to show up again."

Omi said "You have no change againest trained warriors like us, imposter."

Just then the Senior yelled "Mody Morpher" and transformed into the original form which was a dark purple ghost, Matt. Students at the pep rally gasped, remembering Matt and the trouble he caused them last time. Wuya appeared from the ceiling "Get it quick before they call a Xiaolin Showdown"

Matt began to fly to the Spirit Stick, laying on the court, when Abel come out and said "Yo Matt, do that and we'll tell the Xiaolin your famous nickname. Wuya, has he told you it yet?"

Wuya looked at Abel confused "He doesn't even tell me what he does in the bathroom 10 minutes a day, much less a nickname."

Matts replied "The bathroom thing Wuya is uh um....something you can't do" then his tone change "But I could care less about what you have to say after what you've done to me in the past Abel, stealing my Halo 2 game you theif." getting angrier by the second "Who cares about that nickname anyway."

Some people in the crowd said "Its Moldy." followed by the Xiaolin laughing and pointing at Matt. Matt answered nervously "Hey I couldn't help eating a moldy hotdog haha....right Joel." followed by some kid yelling "Right Moldy!" and Wuya saying "Thats disgusting."

Many people were Matts friend before he meet Wuya and turned ghost, they however didn't laugh. Ian came out and said "Matt, what happened to the Moldy who used to be funny, help us and be our friend in need, before the Shen Gong Wu, before your ghost form, before her" pointing at Wuya who gave Ian an evil look.

Matt, getting irriated, answered "He's long gone and won't be coming back." gliding over and grabbing the spirit stick "The new Matt is much better and someday, beside Wuya, will rule the world. Is there anyone daring to stop me?"

"You bet your scrawning ghostly hide." came a voice from beside him.

Matt looked to his side to see a giant bean staring him down with an evil look, Hannibal Roy Bean. Matts eyes shrank as Bean attempted to pull the Spirit Stick away but Matt refused and began to pull to. The two fought for several seconds before the spirit stick began to glow and Bean said "Matt I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. Challenge is a Knight duel, last one standing. Your allowed to use the Moby Morpher once. Winner takes the Spirit Stick, loser can either give up or...well you know."

Matt said "whoever and whatever you are, I accept" followed by both saying "Lets go, Xiaolin Showdown"

The court rumbled and soon the stands rose up high around Bean and Matt. The students, teachers, Wuya, and the Xiaolin watched and waited to see who would win. On the court below, spikes appeared around the edges as a mean to end the fight by impaling and to prevent escape. They seen Matt, a sword appeared in his hands along with a pair of armor gloves, a shield, and a chainmail helmet. Bean was holding a long silver sword and wearing heavy steel armor, but Bean said "Moby Morpher 2" and 8 arms and swords appeared. Matt didn't use his Moby Morpher yet, making him look pale compared to Bean. They yelled "Gong Yi Tanpai!", the crowd was cheering and both Wuya and the Xiaolin were worried as Bean launched towards Matt, yelling like a southern rebel.

Matt had hardly anytime to react as Bean began swinging his 8 swords at him. One managed to hit his helmet, knocking him sideways. Bean didn't let up and began his attack once again leaving Matt to deflect and dodge constantly. Matt tried to get away and lead Bean on a chase but he couldn't get far enough away. The fight stayed the same for several minutes and everyone was beginning to wander if it would end. Suddenly Bean swung all 8 at the same time, hitting and shattering Matts shield into splinters. It stunned him, allowing Bean a free hit, but Matt seen this coming and dodged right. He felt a sharp pain shoot up his left arm, cried out and collasped onto the floor. He touched the area of pain and it felt wet, he looked at the hand and noticed it covered in blood. He also felt blood running down his forehead when Bean hit his helmet, cutting into his forehead. Matt, confused and scared, cried out "What how is this possible...I'm a ghost."

Bean stood over him and said in joy "My boy, I'm Hannibal Roy Bean. I can do the impossible and that includes wounding and killing a ghost, also my swords are silver. Good thing I got 8 swords cause I'm gonna shred you up like a mobile home in a twister."

Bean went in for a quick stab, but Matt dodged and swung at Bean, severing one of the arms. "You'll pay for that." he said with no hint of pain and began his ferious attack again.

Matt managed to cut off most the extra arms, leaving less swords to dodge, but the pain and bleeding in his arm was slowing him down. He cut off another arm, leaving his 2 original ones left. Bean was now very angry "Okay, no more sissy games. Time to die boy." and putting all of his might into his 2 remaining arms.

He swung his left, barely missing Matts throat, then his right which found its target. It slashed Matt across the chest, causing him to cry out in pain and lower his defenses. Bean then used his fist to knock Matt in the face and to the floor. Bean looked down upon the beat and bleeding ghost, sword on Matts throat "You know there is an option to surrender, if you do that then I'll let you live." He then grabbed Matt by the neck and held him in front of a spike on the edge, ready to impale him. Matt tried to break his grasp, but was to weak and in pain.

The Xiaolin thought they had already won, expecting Bean to take Matt out permenantly. Wuya thought it was over for him and began to cry but suddenly realized that Matt hadn't used his Moby Morpher power yet and yelled "Matt, use the Moby Morpher."

Matt made a slow smile to Bean, who realized his mistake but was to late. Matt yelled "Moby Morpher" and Bean shrung back to his original size, losing his armor and swords. Bean yelled "Moby Morpher 2" but nothing happened, he had already used his power. Matt picked up the small bean and said "You do know I hate beans, the taste, the aftermath, but especially eating them."

Matt opened his mouth and put Bean in it, who started screaming inside and finally yelled "I give up, you win, just don't eat me please dear boy."

The court turned back into its normal self and the crowd and Wuya began shouting and cheering "Matt Matt Matt". The Xiaolin were upset by the loss, but Bean almost won and admitted that Matt fought bravely. The Spirit Stick appeared in front of Matt, still wearing his helmet. He spit Bean out of his mouth and dropped to the floor, exhausted, bleeding, and in pain. Wuya rushed over to him, she was afraid for the worst.

He was wounded bad by Beans weapons as he had a large deep cut on his chest and left arm, a black eye, blooding nose, and a spot on his forehead where the helmet was hit and cut into it. Bean said to Wuya "I know how to make ghost bleed real good, don't you think old pal."

She scoulded him "Hannibal Bean I have no use for scum like you trying to kill like this. You were nothing compared to what Matt has done for me. I thought you were the most powerful force in the universe, you got beaten so we're invincible."

"Don't be so sure about that Wuya, this fight is just beginning for you, Matt, the Xiaolin, ALL OF YA'll" he yelled "I've seen the future and it's ruined with war and tyranny." then Omi interrupted "Like the time me and Dojo froze ourselfs and traveled to the future." but Bean said hastly "Worse!" and hopped over the Matt, lying and moaning in agony "You won't get so lucky next time around boy, let me assure you. The Radicals will destroy this world, the Xiaolin, Wuya, you, and even your little soon to be miracle." Bean then disappeared in a flash to his homeworld, leaving them forever.

People left, still pepped and excited from the showdown, but the Xiaolin and Wuya were not excited. The Xiaolin had lost again, even with the eviliest force on their side. They began to think, who were the Radicals? Were they the other evil force at work or just something Hannibal Bean made up to scare them. Even though Matt was hurt bad and left the was Spirit Stick unattended, he had won the showdown, so they couldn't take it and left for the temple.

Soon only Wuya and Matt were left in the gym. She floated beside him, he was exhausted from dodging Beans swords for minutes on end and was asleep on the court. She began wandering the same thing the Xiaolin thought....Who were the Radicals and what did he mean by her and Matts little miracle?


	14. Hannibal's Prediction

It was October 6, 2009 and no Shen Gong Wu had activated since the Spirit Stick and defeat of Hannibal Bean. Things at the Xiaolin Temple hadn't changed much, except a new question and worry had been plagueing the temple, who were the Radicals? Kimiko had researched day and night since then looking for a group called the Radicals, but found nothing. The Shen Gong Wu scrolls didn't mention anything about such an enemy, even Master Fung didn't know who the Radicals were. He said "Young ones, I think you are worrying to much about this Radical group. We need to stay focused on the Shen Gong Wu, or should I say 'get focused'."

Dojo, now healed, said "But Master Fung, they will destroy everything and everyone we know. We should be worried but yet be ready to fight." puffing out his chest and flexing his muscles.

Master Fung continued "Ah but Hannibal Bean said in the future. Remember, we should be ready for whats happens today instead of tomorrow."

Jack said "How do know this stuff."

"I heard it on a movie once." Fung replied.

Matt layed on his bed, and even though the cuts were healed, was still hurt from the showdown. Wuya hadn't sensed a Shen Gong Wu in weeks, but they waited patiently. He glided to his window and looked outside, the trees were starting to change colors for fall and he seen his dad playing with the family dogs. He was considered no longer part of the family, ever since he turned ghost and they reject him due to them not liking Wuya and betraying them, Wuya was the only family he had. She was inspecting Matts videogames trying to find out which to play on Xbox Live, which her and Matt were pretty much glued to in free time. She looked over at him and noticed day by day he was becoming more depressed. She flew behind him "Why are you so depressed lately Matt."

He said quietly "Wuya, my life has been full of hardships and pain from the day I was born. I thought joining you would change that but instead it got worse. I'm hated by my old friends, family, the Xiaolin, and almost was killed by a bean. I feel that this quest isn't making me happy."

Wuya said "You should be happy, we'll rule the world someday, never mind them or those Radical people Hannibal Bean was scaring us with. I like you, doesn't that make you fell better."

Matt answered "Thats the thing, only you do. No one else."

She didn't want to upset him any futher and the two minded their own business until later that night when everyone else in the house had gone to bed. They both layed on Matts bed, far apart from each other. Wuya noticed Matt still depressed and decided to lay next to him for once "Still upset, I wish there was something I could do to make you happy. Remember I could give you anything you want." she said.

He said in a depressed tone "Do whatever you think will make me happy, it just might have a slight chance of working."

Wuya wrapped her arms around him and rolled him to where he faced her. He then realized that Wuya either misunderstood him or was taking this thing for him to the next level. She began pulling him closer to her and started to inch her way down his waist. He thought to himself "This either going to be the best or worst night of my life."

It was 11 AM when Matt woke up, Wuya was still asleep and her arms were still wrapped around him. He was still to drowsy to remember what happened that night, all he knew was that it tired them so much it caused both to sleep for almost 12 hours. Wuya soon woke up and said "What a fun night that was." yawned and then suddenly said "What a minute...I'm sensing a new Shen Gong Wu in the city of Baghdad, Iraq."

Matt was soon up and both him and Wuya were flying to Baghdad in his jet. Wuya guided him to a sparsely populated part of the city and soon touched down. They looked down a nearby street and seen laying the middle of it the Shen Gong Wu, but soon seen that around it were little knobs poking out the soil. They sensed a trap and then heard "Look who finally is afraid."

They turned to see the Xiaolin and Dojo, ready to attack. Matt warned them "Don't get near that Shen Gong Wu, there are lan..." but was cut off by Raimondo "That threat is getting old." and soon Matts old friends walked past Matt and Wuya towards the Shen Gong Wu laughing and calling the ghosts cowards. Jaron ran a few feet ahead of the group and was about 10 feet from the Wu when "BOOM". Something exploded near the Wu and consumed Jaron, for he was no where to be found. The explosion knocked the whole group to the ground.

Suddenly Matt seen a glare, he looked and seen a sniper aiming at them. Matt aimed steadly and shot, he heard a cry and the sniper fell from the rooftop to the street. They heard a foreign language then suddenly about 2 platoons worth of soldiers exposed themselves and began firing AK-47's and charging on the group. They were wearing a black steel helmet, desert camo, a combat vest, and some wearing bandanas and hankerchiefs like terrorists.

Timmy lay on the ground, blurred vision and no hearing. He seen the soldiers appear and began to yell for help, but no sound came out. He looked around and seen the others the same way. He seen Ian and Jacob ran back towards the alliance, he felt an arm grab and start to pull him back. It was Abel and he was firing back at the same time, then his head flew back and his body collasped, he was dead. Timmy then seen Moss and Tyler laying on the ground in front of him and approaching them was a high ranking soldier with a pistol. He stopped at Moss, pointed his pistol at his head while another soldier pointed an AK at Tyler.

Matt, Wuya and the alliance heard gunshots and looked over cover to see Moss and Tyler laying motionless on the ground. A soldier said something foreign to the high ranking soldier, but heard the name "Comrade Lieutanant Boly". Boly walked over to Timmy, put his foot on his neck and pushed down. The alliance heard a crack at that moment, his neck was broken and soldiers began to fire on the retreating Jacob and Ian.

Ian and Jacob were close to the warriors, the soldiers began to surround the group. Matts jet behind them exploded, leaving only Dojo as a transport, who was cowaring under Clays cowboy hat. Matt took down several more soldiers until he ran out of ammo, then he turned to the alternative. He raced toward the nearest soldier, claws ready, and flew through him. The soldier stopped and yelped when he turned into one of Matts creatures. The creature fired its AK, but soon it was put down. They were trapped by fire when suddenly a large ship, piloted by Jack, landed and Jack-Bots began to fire on the attackers. The Jack-Bots didn't help combat wise, but they allowed the Xiaolin to ran towards the ship. Jacob was drilled in the back by bullets, causing Kimiko to freak and drop her portable computer, which had every Shen Gong Wu description and location which lead the Matts house. They were ready for dust off when 3 soldiers appeared at the entrance, suddenly Matt and 2 of his creatures fired and killed them before getting in themselves.

Jack punched the throttle full out and the aircraft zoomed awayed, with its passengers in shock. Matt said "Is everyone alright?" followed by everyone going "I think" and "Yes dude". He continued sadly "Jaron, Timmy, Tyler, Abel, Jacob, and Moss didn't make it I'm afraid. May God bless their souls." The loss of 6 members was a huge loss.

Just then Kimiko said "Look on the side of the helmet." she was pointing to the helmet worn by one of Matt's creatures, on the side was a flag. "Which country has that flag?"

Wuya said "Matt you know your countries and militaries, who is it?" followed by him saying "Iran. What are they doing clear down." He looked at the creature he mutated "So why did you guys come down?"

The creature said "Well, from the info I'm pulling from my previous self. Obama Terrab sent 2 platoons down here to spy on the American forces and find a way to defeat them so Iran and North Korea can conquer the world. We arrived and found this glowing thing, put it in the street and placed land mines around it. We expected American soldiers but instead you guys came." pointing at Matt "Then you changed me"

Kimiko shouted "Obama Terrab, he had the President of Iran imprisoned the same day the Spirit Stick activated. People, looks like we've found the other evil force and possibly the Radicals."

Chase laughed "Those fools couldn't be the Radicals, they were evaded to easily." then Matt argued "Iran and North Korea have at least 10 million soldiers combined. Thats enough to invade and conquer Asia and possibly Europe, and thats not counting the allies they'll gain on the way."

They dropped Matt and Wuya off at Matts house then continued to the temple. However as the Xiaolin fled, the soldiers gathered the Shen Gong Wu and found Kimiko's portable computer. They returned to Iran and meet Terrab, explaining the fight. "So we had a little conflict with some teens and 2 ghosts you say. Sounds like American intervention to me."

The LT in charge of the patrol, Lieutinant Boly, brought forward the Shen Gong Wu and Kimiko's computer. "Comrade Terrab, we found these after the fight. The computer tells about these powerful artifacts called Shen Gong Wu and about how they defeated an evil witch named Wuya 1500 years ago. The computer also says the other thing we found is a Shen Gong Wu, called the Power Jammer." He read something on the computer "It apparently stops anything powered by machinery." a short pause "We also have found the location of a Shen Gong Wu that is capable of destroying our Israeli enemies and its at...Matts house in Campbellsville, United States. The Radical Nuke, and it destroys the users enemies with complete annilation. Just say 'Radical Nuke' and it works."

Terrab was excited by this "Organize a plan to steal this Radical Nuke thing from this Matt guy. Soon the world will fear the Radical powers."

Boly replied "Radical powers, who are they?"

"We are, Iran and North Korea, you idiot. Cause we used the Radical Nuke to come to power." Boly saluted and Terrab concluded "The time of America is finished, the time of the Radicals is just beginning."


	15. Rise of the Radicals

Matt was asleep in his room when he heard an explosion from the Shen Gong Wu vault below. Wuya came up from the vault "Matt they took it. The soldiers we meet in Iraq." she was freaking out but Matt said calmly "How many are missing and which ones?"

Wuya said "One, the Radical Nuke."

The Xiaolin were eating lunch and watching Dojo eat everything when Jack came running in "Red Alert, Red Alert. We have company!"

They turned to see Matt and Wuya floating in, they all jumped up prepared to fight. Matt said "Don't attack, we have a situation involving those soldiers we meet in Iraq. This morning, they kinda stole the Radical Nuke."

The Xiaolin all yelled "You idiot" followed by Dojo, eating a chicken leg "Bad Moldy, Bad Moldy"

"Go gag on the bone fatso" Matt taunted Dojo, who was looking fat.

Dojo came back and said "Well Wuya doesn't eat but she's getting big." Matt turned and did see a slight difference in her waist but passed it by as the angle of light.

Jack interrupted "Calm down guys, don't need a yo momma fight here. All we need to do is come up with a plan to get back the Radical Nuke. No biggy...right!"

As they fought Kimiko was watching a TV program during this time, suddenly a news bulletin popped up and the news was terrifying. A news reporter was panicking "We just confirmed reports of Israel being nuked and almost completely destroyed and not only that but Iranian forces are invading Iraq and North Korea invading South Korea. We have just received a video from Obama Terrab."

A video began to play of Obama Terrab "To the world, especially America. We have just used the Radical Nuke to destroy Israel." he produced the Radical Nuke in his hands "The time of democracy has ended. The time of the Radical regime has begun, the Third Reich will look like childs play compared to us."

There was dead silence, Hannibals prediction of the Radical powers was true. Suddenly Dojo scoulded Matt "Its all your fault. If only you would have guarded it better you stupid moronic American ghost."

Matt was fed up with Dojo and yelled back "Shut the hell up Dojo" and some more cursing comments right into Dojo's face, followed by Wuya saying "You have more vocabulary than Shen Gong Wu". "Its because of me that you guys are still alive. Wuya, another reason I'm depressed, NO ONE appreciates my good actions." He suddenly went into his depressed state, head hanging low. "Dojo's right, I'm a stupid moronic ghost and I'm responsible for the millions of deaths today. Hopely the war won't come to my place. See you at the next showdown, just asking for help." He left immediatetly, leaving Wuya struggling to keep up and yelling "Wait up"

Sure enough, an hour later, the world declared war on the Radicals. World War 3 had just begun.

Wuya finally caught up to Matt, who was sobbing heavly by then. "No one loves nor appreciates me anymore, or actually never has. Except you Wuya."

Wuya realized how upset he was about the Radical Nuke and the outbreak of global war. She had to tell him some more news, but didn't know if it would be bad or good to him, it was very good to her. She whispered something into his ear, his mood and expressions went from sad to joyful. He asked cheerfully "How do know for sure?" and Wuya said "Signs I read about on that internet and pure instinct." Matt was over joyed from the news, he couldn't wait for it to happen.

It was January 1, 2010, New Years Day. The Radicals hadn't started the expansion everyone was expecting and panicking about yet. Iranian Radicals, lead by Terrab, had pushed all American forces out of Iraq, but also destroyed Al-Quada and other terrorist groups making them look friendly. North Korea hadn't made any progress across the 38th Parallel, due to great South Korean defenses. The war was looking more like a conflict than a world war, but Matt believed that it was set up. He had tried to convince the Xiaolin to join him for the war, but they refused because they didn't trust him and neither did he trust them. The stalling of Radical activity had prevented Shen Gong Wu from activating, allowing Matt to prepare, obtaining a new aircraft that held a dozen people. Soon Wuya sensed a Wu, the Silence of Seoul, on the Iran-Paskitan border in a big city. The U.S. Marines were also stationed on the border in case of an invasion and since Matt was American, would ally with them no matter the situation. The 2 ghosts eventually arrived at the city, all civilians except for voluteers were gone, Marines were patrolling the streets. Wuya said "Lets get the Shen Gong Wu quick before an invasion is put in order."

They wandered the streets for a while and soon seen the Silence of Seoul, but as Matt went for it "FREEZE!"

He turned to see several Marines aiming M4 Carbines at them and said "What are doing, I'm American you idiots. I'm saving this before the Radicals get it."

The Sergeant laughed "Radical invasion, it hasn't came yet and never will. I outta put you down scum."

"Not so fast there skippy." came a voice from above, they all looked to see Clay and the other Xiaolin on a roof top. "Trying to convince your countrymen to a Radical invasion so you can what...take the Wu."

The Marines were confused, were they friend or foe? "Your all under arrest for...for...confronting us like this." yelled the Sergeant, but his radio blared loudly, a civilian volunteer was screaming "We need reinforcements, thousands of Radical soldiers are pouring over the border and into the city limits. Their attempting to surround the city. They've penetrated our defenses and...Look out"

Matt said "Like I vowed, I'll fight for my country no matter the situation. Come on guys, lets get out of here and quick. You guys take the Wu, I need to help get my fellow Marines out of here." but Wuya yelled "What, you idiot we need that." Matt yelled back "If we start a showdown then none of us will make it and they don't take prisoners. Dojo, fly these Marines out the city and to the temple for safety. I'll rescue as many as possible, get moving. Sergeant call in some Blackhawks and Sea Knights."

The Sergeant called for rescue and along with his Marines and Xiaolin, mounted Dojo and flew out of the city. The sound of combat was getting closer as Matt and Wuya were flying fast towards his aircraft. As Dojo flew away from the city, they could Radical forces sweeping through fast and had indeed surrounded the city. Matt and Wuya meet several Marines in firefights and rescued them. A LT's radio barked with panick and Matt ordered all surviving Marines to the city center, where the evac flight and his aircraft were waiting. Several minutes later, they arrived to see hundreds of Marines boarding dozens of Blackhawks and Sea Knights, even Jack Spicer was loading several on his craft to help the cause. As Matt, Wuya, and the dozen Marines following him started to take off in his craft, Radical soldiers began to pour into the city center, firing on the evac flight. They suddenly backed off, Jack had already taken off with his load of Marines and had radioed in to say that Radical forces were withdrawing fast from the city. Matt realized it was a new year and yelled in the radio "To all choppers, follow me and FAST." he punched the throttle and soon he and the evac flight exited the city limits. "Radical choppers inbound, over the city. Foxtrot 2 and 3 on me, we're taking them down" yelled a Marine pilot.

Sure enough at least 20 Radical combat choppers were over the city, heading for the flight group. The 3 Blackhawks broke away to engage, but Matt told them to stay away from the city, they didn't listen. "Foxtrot 2 and 3, prepare to engage the enemy. Gunners ready." followed by a "Yes sir, Sergeant Jackson"

The Radicals were closing fast and were in firing range, then a large nuclear explosion detonated over the city, destoying it and everything in it. The 3 Blackhawks seen this coming and turned around sharp. Jackson seen the shockwave blow the Radical choppers to smithereens, then he felt a jolt and was spinning wildly. The shockwave put the Blackhawks into a wild spin, forcing the Marines to hold on and sending a few out spinning to the ground. Jackson then blacked out and woke up to see a red sky and a ruined suburb. He couldn't move his legs, he looked around to see his fellow Marines all dead from the crash. He seen the houses of the suburb blow up, the other Blackhawks ripped from the crash, a living nightmare of a nuclear explosion. He felt lightheaded, like puking, then seen a brighting light.

Matt watched Jacksons vital ping KIA from radiation poisoning, he felt responsible for the deaths of the Marines, but he also had saved hundreds more. The Radicals had attempted to use the Radical Nuke to destroy the Marines on the border. Dojo flew back around to join the flight group, everyone looked back at the destruction, that could have been them. The Marine Commander said over the radio to Matt "My thanks to you son for saving my soldiers. The United States of America is greatly honored by your actions. Jackson and his men will be remembered as well."

Matt replied back "Thank you sir, but I'm afraid we're just getting started with this war."

Dojo flew right beside Matt's aircraft, which was leading the flight, and Raimondo said "Why did you save us and your country's Marines, I thought you were cold hearted. Anyways, thanks dude, maybe your not so bad." Matt then explained.

"I saved everyone because I wanted to be good and do my part in this war. I saved you because I couldn't be responsible for innocent deaths. The Radicals won't get away with this, right Marines and Xiaolin." There was a loud cheer on the radio.

Dojo said "Matt, you and the Marines follow us to the temple. We'll be safe there."

Matt and flight of Blackhawks and Seak Knights followed Dojo.

An hour later the flight of Matt and the evac flight landed at the Xiaolin temple, Master Fung walked out greet them. He said "Young ones what is the meaning of this? We don't have a war going here." but Matt appeared "There is a war going on and we just saved these Marines from annilation from the Radical Nuke. Master Fung, the Radicals are heading this way, you need to get out of here as fast as possible."

Everyone looked at Matt like he was nuts, even Wuya. A Marine said "I believe they won't invade China. There crazy."

Matt tried to convince them but there was no hope. The Xiaolin and Jack stayed in China until the next Shen Gong Wu activated. Matt used the Mark Dollar to give the Marines untold amounts of ammo, fuel, and rations, they then returned to the frontlines. A Marine gave Matt an M4 just in case he was involved in a firefight as a gift for saving the entire Marine group. Matt and Wuya returned to the US to Matts house, Matt was worried about the Xiaolin.

Even though no Shen Gong Wu activated, Matt did return to help the Marines he rescued fight the Radicals in many battles, but within 2 months the Radicals had taken the entire Middle East, India, and Southeast Asia. They were right on China and Russia's borders, it was only a matter of time. The Marines returned to the United States until needed.


	16. Fall of Europe

Shen Gong Wu had stopped activating and the war was at a point of uncertainty. The Radicals were lined up on the borders of China, East Africa, Russia, and Europe, ready to attack any of them. The Radicals built a number of troops on China's borders shifting attention to it, but Terrab issued a military draft in all Radical territory, boosting the number of troops from 10 million to 200 million. On March 3, 2010 the Radicals launched a full scale invasion of Europe, landing in Greece. They had secretly sent 40 million soldiers to set up the invasion. By early June, all of Europe save for England and Russia, was conquered. The Xiaolin was beginning to think Matt was right about the Radicals. On June 22, the Radicals invaded England and Russia, they quickly took London, seizing England. By early July the Radicals were outside Moscow, the Russian capital.

Matt watched the war news on his TV, Russian troops in Moscow were outnumbered 10 to 1 and had no possible chance of holding the city. If the Radicals took Russia, then China, South Korea, Japan, Mongolia, and Australia would fall no problem. Then the Radicals could cross over to Alaska and invade North America. The thought scared Matt, but also many American civilians. The government issued a military draft, every man and woman 15-50 was called to service againest the Radicals, putting US troop numbers near equal to them. If so, Matt would enter service and do his best, even though he was a ghost and Wuya protested the idea of such a thing.

"Matt, we still have the Portal of Jong left plus many others. Why join the military when the Radicals haven't even gotten here yet." Wuya said.

Matt, wearing his old helmet and carrying an M4, explained "Wuya, the Russians are outnumber drastically at Moscow. If they lose, then the world is doomed as well. Then our chance at the Portal of Jong is gone as well. Shen Gong Wu are least of my problems at the moment."

Wuya begged "Don't go to Moscow, what if a Shen Gong Wu activates then who will retrieve it for me. Then the Xiaolin will get it and then..." she paused "What a minute, I'm sensing a Shen Gong Wu in...go to Moscow Matt, get the Shen Gong Wu."

Matt, excited, said "But where at in Moscow. Aren't you coming with me?"

"Well actually no, you see I've been feeling quite ill lately from something, you know what I mean."

"Oh yeah Wuya, you don't want that happening in the battle. Don't worry about me, I'm invincible to bullets and plus every surviving European army will be there to. And they've heard of me before so their on my side. I'll be back soon."

Wuya was really worried about Matt, he had been fighting the Radicals to much she thought. He had gone to retrieve the Shen Gong Wu while she stayed behind, she started to fell a tingle in her stomach. She got a feeling something worse was about to happen, plus it was time for their miracle Hannibal predicted to come into the world. To bad he would be fighting while it happened.

The Xiaolin got word of the Shen Gong Wu activating and soon headed towards Moscow with Jack flying a transport full of Jack-Bots to aid in the upcoming battle. Dojo used his instincts to evade Radical air patrols and soon they landed in Moscow. They had been here once before to retrieve the Crystal Glasses and meet Vlad, but its civilians had moved to the east towards Siberia, leaving European soldiers of all nationalities everywhere. They expected to be attacked but instead a German soldier walked up and greeted "You must be the Xiaolin alliance we've heard about. Follow me please."

They followed the German through the streets of Moscow, filled with soldiers, tanks, and other equipment. After several minutes they walked into a radio room filled with radars. A British general there turned and said "Glad you showed up for the Shen Gong Wu that one American lad told us about. He called it the Sword of QuickSilver and that it gives it user winning leadership. We have failed to find it yet."

Just then a voice spoke over the radio spoke with static, an American voice "Their attacking, thousands of them are charging...fire that rifle, don't let up...they just keep dropping and coming. Oh God retreat, retreat to the German line."

The general said "We better find the Sword fast, the Radicals will be here soon. There's only one spot we haven't checked yet, Oldow Temple, 2 kilometers to the north. You can't miss it, old Soviet Union statues line the entrance."

He gave them a radio to keep in touch and as Jack and his Jack-Bots went to the frontlines, they walked 2 kilometers north and came to the Oldow Temple. They meet several Russian soldiers scouting the area outside, they continued inside to the same room where they found the Crystal Glasses years before. They noticed a door to their left and opened it, revealing a room full Soviet art from World War 2. Suddenly they heard the British general "Xiaolin, the Radicals are causing heavy losses and we're retreating to the east towards the Kremlin. Meet up with us there when you find..." the radio went silent.

They had to move to fast, sounds of combat could be heard by now. They seen numerous Soviet propaganda posters, army recruitment papers, photos and films of battles, a memorial to those lost in the war, and paintings of Soviet dictator Joseph Stalin. They were about to give up when Dojo noticed a large statue of Stalin, it was the one Matt layed the Crystal Glasses againest at Stalingrad. And in Stalins bronze hands was a sword much like the Sword of the Storm, except Silver. It was glowing, the Shen Gong Wu. Raimondo picked up the radio "Sir we've found the Shen Gong Wu, meeting up at the Kremlin soon."

The general "Best hurry up lads, the Radicals are sweeping through the city fast, taking no prisoners. I've called in evac, you've got 20 minutes."

The Xiaolin exited the temple, meet up with the Russian soldiers and continued to the Kremlin. About a mile into the journey, they seen a platoon of Radical soldiers making their way towards them. The Russians fired, taking them down and soon were back in the city. By this time the Radicals were sweeping into the area and the Europeans were holding out as long as possible, but were gradually being dwindled. "10 minutes." the general repeated.

They getting close to the evac zone, European troops were retreating beside them, they soon heard Radical troops yelling behind them. They sprinted hard and finally came to the Kremlin, which had Sea Knights landing all over the Kremlin square, each taking in at least 100 soldiers. The evacuation was almost complete when Radical soldiers arrived and begun firing at the helicopters. A transport was hit in the engine, causing it to spin out of control and crash into another, both exploding and killing all inside. Europeans fired, taking down the Radicals, but for every one that went down, more took his place. Soon nearly all transports were safely away, leaving only a few remaining Europeans and the Xiaolin left at the Kremlin. Radical soldiers began to grow in numbers and surround them, but friendly combat choppers, Jack, and Jack-Bots appeared, sending them to cover. One transport left, several Europeans and the Xiaolin entered and just then the Radicals began to fire behind them and fell to gunfire. What shot them?

They seen several figures come through the mist. Matt and several Europeans raced towards the chopper, firing back at the Radicals. 2 soldiers with Matt fell to shots as they boarded. Matt fired an M4 as the chopper ascended and raced towards the nearest ally base, 200 miles east. Several friendly choppers and Jack were around them, they were safe, but Moscow had been taken by the Radicals and along with it, the entire continent of Europe.


	17. Matt's Warning

**Episode 16: ****Matts Warning**

The evac flight neared the ally base. Matt had been staring out the back of the chopper the entire trip. Kimiko finally was the first to speak to him "Matt what were you doing at the frontlines for, we expected you and Wuya to be there at the Oldow Temple. By the way where is Wuya?"

"To fight the Radicals of course, they will not succeed in taking America. The new military draft has mustered enough soldiers to match the Radicals. As for Wuya, she's stayed at my place, for reasons i think you shouldn't know. Its just use 2 in the house now. My family fled to South America along with most other American civilians." Matt answered. "I have to return as soon as we land."

"The Radicals sweep so fast, the city was taken in an hour. This is really getting serious." Chase said.

"I suspect it to only get worse as they enter Africa and China. I suggest you and Master Fung leave the temple." Matt flew over to the Xiaolin "We've been fighting for the past 2 years over Shen Gong Wu and have like to killed each, but the Radicals are now the threat to us both. I ask again for the...lets see...seventh time to ally with me againest the Radicals."

Omi replied "We still don't trust you Matt. Your still againest us to me, Wuya is againest us. The temple is safe and so is China. Your America and any other country will be the ones to fall." but the others butted in "America will not fall" yelled Clay, Kimiko "Japan will withstand to fight", Riamondo "Brazil will not be seized by the Radicals, Omi." The Europeans just gave a mad stare at Omi and soon the group began to fight, finally Matt yelled "SHUT UP!" they did.

"You see what this war is starting to do, turn people againest each other. Thats weakens nations and finally to Radical control."

The chopper then landed at a Russian base with the others. Matt flew out, his aircraft flew out of nowhere and landed before him, "You remember my offer of alliance and how you refused seven times. You think twice before asking me for anything else, cause I warned you but you wouldn't listen." Matt jumped into the jet "So long guys, been nice meeting you. Tell Jack what I said to, he hasn't landed yet." he grabbed the radio "General, if you need anymore assistance you know who to call." followed by a "Yes sir." Matt then flew away.

They didn't get why Matt was wanting to ally with them. For 2 years they had fought him and Wuya for the Shen Gong Wu, nearly resulting in Dojo and Matts death at some point. Now he seems worried about them since the Radicals came to power, and the invasion of China. Little did they know that Matt used the Crystal Glasses and seen the Radical dominated China. He then went to future Tehran, and seen a large crowd of Radical soldiers at an arena with a wooden post in the middle. He watched as Raimondo and others were dragged out chained up. They tied Raimondo to the post first, then Terrab walked up to him and said "You thought you could win eh, time to face the consquences for thinking that amigo." and Terrab pulled out a pistol and aimed at Raimondo's head, but Matt took off the glasses before the shot. The future was showing the end of the Xiaolin monks and possible the world, the Radicals had to be stopped.

Also the Radical invasion of Moscow was nothing more than a attention grabber to everyone, the real invasion happened else where.

2 hours later Dojo and the Xiaolin were in site of the temple, they seen Master Fung standing outside as usually waiting for them. In his hands lay some Shen Gong Wu, the Tangle Web Comb, Shroud of Shadows, and Ruby of Ramses. They landed outside the front gate and noticed Master Fung didn't walk towards them like he usually did. He had a calm face, but something wasn't right. He said "So how did the fight for the Sword of QuickSilver go, did you see whether or not the Radicals took the city or not?"

Raimondo held up the Wu "Master Fung sir, we got it and I'm afraid the Radicals did take Moscow, the Europeans were slaughtered but thanks to Matt they held out longer than we thought. He's a good leader, I say he'll lead the Americans to victory in the end." Raimondo started towards Master Fung.

Radical Lieutinant Boly stood beside his sniper and looking through his binoculars "Are my men in position to attack comrade?" the sniper replied "Yes Comrade Lieutinant, shall I take the shot."

Boly looked through his binoculars again, he watched Raimondo and the others walking towards Master Fung, and his trap. "Shot the Sword...now."

The Sword of QuickSilver shot out of Raimondo's hand, flying across the yard. They all jumped and Master Fung yelled "Run young ones, get the Shen Gong Wu and run, its a..." he was then hit over the head, he fell revealing a Radical soldier who said "You can not escape. We know everything, the Shen Gong Wu, the Xiaolin Showdowns, and thanks to you Brazilian we now have our main target, the American leader Matt Feather. To bad you won't live to see the end."

About 20 Radical soldier appeared, AK 47s ready and aimed. Boly and his sniper were ready to shoot as well. Raimondo watched the nearest Radical and launched behind him, a sniper shot and the Radical fell dead. The Xiaolin and Chase began to test their martial art skills againest the Radicals. They dodged bullets and the sniper shots, Kimiko grabbed the Tangle Web Comb and it shot out tentacles, wrapping a Radical and flinging him into several others. Omi grabbed the Shroud of Shadows and began taking Radicals while invisible. Chase got the Ruby of Ramses and soon Radicals were being flung everywhere by its telekinesis powers. Boly seen the trouble below and called in an entire company and a tank as his sniper continued to fire. Suddenly his sniper fell to the ground shaking, Boly turned to see Jack Spicer with an electric taser who then shot Boly. Soon 100 Jack-Bots swarmed over head towards the temple.

The Radicals lay unconcious, the Xiaolin thought they had won when suddenly a company of Radicals began to pour into the temple yard. The warriors were outnumbered 6 to 200, they had no chance and had to escape. The Jack-Bots arrived and started to fight the Radicals, using lasers. Radicals shot them out of the sky with ease, like most of everyone that encountered them. Suddenly one of the walls crumbled and a tank rolled through, it aimed its main cannon towards the warriors. "GET DOWN" shouted Chase as the cannon fired, destroying a building behind them. Dojo changed to his large self the Xiaolin mounted, but by this time the cannon was reloaded. Just then a blue energy beam disabled the tank, Jack had shot it with one of his weapons on his gunship, with him were about 5 transports with Jack-Bots and his equipment. Dojo took off, the Radicals fired but were out of range.

Lieutinant Boly walked into the courtyard, still half shocked, and looked at Master Fung laying unconcious on the ground, a Radical aiming his AK at him "Do we take prisoners Comrade Boly?"

Boly always followed the no prisoners policy, but said "Take him to Tehran, Terrab will be expecting him, but kill the other prisoners. As for rest of you, burn this temple to the ground."

Radical soldiers poured gasoline at the base of the temple then shot it, sending the base up in flames. The other temple monks where held up in a small shed, Radical soldiers began to escort them outside the grounds.

Dojo, the Xiaolin, and Jack watched their temple burn to the ground, their home for the past several years was now gone. They seen Master Fung being dragged off the temple grounds to the tank, where he was tied down and tooken off. The other monks at the temple were seen being escorted by a group of soldiers into the nearby forest, they heard shots seconds later followed by the soldiers walking out. Kimiko dug her face into Raimondo's robes, crying hard. The others dropped their heads at the site they just witnessed, the Radicals had just destroyed everything they owned, captured Master Fung, and killed their fellow monks. Jacks flew to them, unsealing the cockpit, saying "Guys, I'm so sorry for what just happened. They did the same to my place as well. We should have listened to Matt from the start, we have to go to him now. There's no place else to go or no one else to trust."

Clay said depressingly "Jacks right guys, we have to go to him and Wuya. He's the only one who knows how to fight the Radicals."

"I've calculated the distance and time...3 hour flight and we got company, Radical choppers coming in. Lets get out of here."

Sure enough 5 Radical combat choppers appeared and started to give chase to them. One of the Jack-Bot transports was shot down, falling to Earth in flames. They returned fire, the lasers they fired burned through the blade connector of one chopper, spinning it down to Earth. The remaining 4 shot down another transport then focused on Dojo and Jack. Jacks craft was hit as alarms started to ring, suddenly one of the choppers exploded into millions of pieces. A flight of Chinese jets swarmed the choppers, distracting them as the Xiaolin and Jack escaped.

3 hours later they arrived at Matts house, his jet was landed and covered with camoflaged tarp near some woods. They entered his house, which was now empty of his family due to the war. His room was empty so they tried the basement, which had all of his things. They seen him inside the vault of Shen Gong Wu he had stolen "Where did they go, I just don't get. Tangle Web Comb, Shroud of Shadows, Ruby of Ramses couldn't have just disappeared like that. I swear I'm going to kill the one responsible. I'm getting tired of this bullsh..." but Wuya appeared "Oh stop complaining so much, their gone so we find them later, no big deal."

Matt said something that confused the Xiaolin "Hows Jordan doing, is he asleep or awake." Wuya said "Sleeping" Matt continued "I didn't realize this would be so tough, good thing they grow out of it fast. At least we have another helping hand, and he has both of our traits. Your magic and my powers."

Matt looked over to notice the Xiaolin for the first time, apparently confused from their talk "What are you doing here, no wait let me guess."

Chase came up "The Radicals invaded the temple, but how did they do it? They were invading Moscow at the same time."

Matt goes "Oh but thats the trick. The Radicals invaded Moscow but it was nothing more than an attention grabber for the world. The real invasion was in South China. The Chinese military was ordered north due to Moscows attack, allowing the Radicals to sweep across South and central China with little opposition. Since the temple is in South China, hense forth the Radicals took it."

Raimondo cried out "They burned it to the ground and murdered everyone except Master Fung."

"The Radicals have a policy of no prisoners, I've seen that in the battles. They burned the temple for the heck of it I guess." Matt began to rub his chin "Now, were facing an enemy more powerful than any force seen on this planet so far, even the Third Reich."

Wuya said "Even more powerful than our old Heylin I have to admit, except we didn't destroy and kill everything in site. Our plans have been crushed by these Radicals. Matt, remind me as soon as the war is over, destroy all forces of evil besides us."

Chase said "We come to accept your offer of alliance. Where do we go and do?"

Matt answered "Whoa now wait just a minute sparky boy." he flew right in front of Chase's face, so close Chase was looking cross eyed "I asked you guys 7 times and 7 times you refused. I shouldn't help you at all, you come to my place to do what, ask your two arch enemies for help."

Jack pleaded on his knees below him "Oh please, your our only hope for survival. Look at us, especially me, we're just kids againest an army of 200 million."

Matt looked down at Jack then at Wuya "Don't worry Matt, I seen that many times. And you wonder why I left you Jack. You cry baby."

Matt said "Alright then guys, we need to stop fighting each other and focus on the greater, or alot greater threat of the Radicals. I've asked you, and you just asked me, to ally, we shall."

The Xiaolin shouted "Oh thank you Matt." and "Your the best." but Matt finished "You guys can stay here with me, Wuya, and Jor...well um just a few rules." he changed subjects "Number one, no funny business. My tensions are still high with you guys. Number two, your facing an army of 200 million and martial arts won't cut it. You need some real firepower. Number 3...well um just take down the Radicals, hahaha."

Dojo said "Thanks for those rules that didn't sound like rules, but who is Jordan? We heard you say his name while ago and almost just now. Whats the secret?"

Matt and Wuya just looked at each other and both said "No one you would know"

Matt showed them the Radical movements throughout China, they had forced the Chinese into Russia and Mongolia. China was under Radical control and Africa, Japan and Australia were unconquered. "If the Radicals invade Alaska, we're screwed pretty much. We need another front." Matt reviewed. Later that day his front would come, Radical forces put all strength to invade Africa. Later that night when the Xiaolin went to bed, Dojo stubbled across something in Matts room in what used to be a closet. Blankets and sheets were thrown in a pile inside. Dojo didn't know the purpose until he heard breathing in it. He slowly pulled away the sheets, expecting Matt or Wuya to jump out and scare him souless. What he found instead would shock him souless. A ghost, much smaller than Matt or Wuya, was curled in a ball sleeping in the covers. It had a color mix of Matt and Wuya, but overall had the same mask face and body. Dojo now knew who Jordan was.


	18. America Strikes Back

It was early in the morning, before Matt or Wuya had woken up, and the Xiaolin were gathered around the closet looking at who they thought was Jordan. Chase said quietly "It looks like a mix of both of them. Do you believe its a baby or kid ghost."

"Looks as if they've been doing other things beside Shen Gong Wu and fighting Radicals. Sounds like Wuya, taking advantage of Matt, trying to make him happy." Jack added on followed by Kimiko "Way to much information there Jack."

Just then Matt yelled behind "Why can't people keep out of my damn stuff." They turned to see him and Wuya looking quite angry.

Dojo replied "Language partner, there's a kid here. Explain this guys, why is there another ghost here?"

Matt and Wuya couldn't keep it a secret no longer, Wuya decided to tell the story "Well it all started when we first became partners. Matt was just so successful and it drew me closer to him, unlike you Jack. We were just best friends at the time, but he turned ghost and I kinda got attracted to him. After the battle with Hannibal Bean, he got depressed and I wanted to make him happy. I'm female and he's male, you get how I made him happy, hehehe right. Around the time Moscow was invaded by the Radicals, Jordan was born and well we hid him from you cause we thought you would take him from us. Thats the story, yes me and Matt are not only partners but parents as well."

The warriors looked weirdly at Matt, who said "Ghosts don't age and her hot human form showed her being in her 20s. I'm near 20 so its not freaky to me. Plus you see a different things about...and on Wuya when your a ghost too."

Wuya flew to and lay next to Jordan, still sleeping, and covered both of them up completely. Jack walked to Matt, looking really embarrassed "Its really good to know Wuya has someone that actually loves her now. Your one brave man Matt, doing it with Wuya."

Kimiko held her ears "To much info again Jack."

Jack leaned in towards Matt and whispered "What was it like when you two were...you know" Matt just said aloud "You pervert"

The Radical invasion of Africa left America safe and bored for the time being. Matt was playing several of his Marine friends at Call of Duty 4 online while the others watched. "Dude Matt you own. No wonder you defeat the Radicals." one said.

"Well what can say, I've played and learned from this game. Now guys I've done some studies on the Radicals. If we strike now in China, we may be able to defeat them." Matt replied

One Marine protested "Sorry to interrupt but our weapons are virtually useless againest them. Its like they know our weaknesses."

Matt said "Well we use something not American made" he paused and looked at the Shen Gong Wu vault, which had over 200 in it. "Guys, I've found our new weapons." The game lobby closed.

Wuya knew his idea "Giving Marines Shen Gong Wu responsiblity, are you crazy."

"Wuya, we have no choice. The Marines are the best fighting force in the world. Imagine Marines plus Shen Gong Wu. We are the champions, oh we are the champions." Matt said, dancing while singing 'We are the Champions'

Wuya approved but was still afraid to trust the Marines. Matt flew to the warriors "Your martial arts are suicide againest Radicals. You need firepower." he opened a weapons locker revealing several Marine guns. "Take any you like, hopefully you know how to use them." he concluded.

Master Fung woke up inside a cage in an office. There were two soldiers standing guard and someone sitting in a chair in front of the cage. "Master Fung I presume, leader of the Xiaolin Dragons. I know all about you, your students, and your enemies. That little computer that Japanese girl dropped really filled use in." the guy said.

Master Fung said "Who are you great evil one?"

The man turned around showing his face "I am Obama Terrab, leader of the Radical powers and soon to be conquerer of the world."

"I believe not Terrab, my students will defeat you along with Matt and Wuya and their American allies."

"We already have our assassins ready to kill this Matt fellow if he does anything. That witch Wuya will face the same fate as well."

Terrab then focused on his plans of the African invasion. He knew little about the American invasion to the east and their new weapons.

The American invasion fleet to attack Radical held China was sailing off the coast of Hong Kong. It included 3 waves, the first and second being normal soldiers, the third being Marines, Matt, Wuya, and the Xiaolin all armed with Shen Gong Wu. If they succeeded then they would drive into Radical held territory, liberating countries until they reached the Radical home country of Iran. If they failed then they would fall soon. The Xiaolin watched the 1st wave start their landing followed by the 2nd, they were under heavy fire from Radical emplacements along the coast. The 3rd wave now ready to land, the Marines and warriors readied their Shen Gong Wu then the ramp dropped. Matt immediatly yelled "Kuzusu Atom" and destroyed a Radical bunker. The Radicals were now confused, Marines were going invisible, shooting fire and lighting, using telekenisis, and other supernatural things. The other 2 waves weren't anything like this and the frightened Radical soldiers retreated from the coast and into Hong Kong, the invasion was a success.

As the invading forces entered Hong Kong, they found the Radicals fighting off not only the invaders, but some civilians as well. After the city was finally taken, the Xiaolin decided to meet up with the civilian uprising leader but it was one of their old foes, Pandabubba. He attempted to defeat the warriors once more, but was arrested by MP shortly afterwards. The invasion was going as planned and Matt expected the Radicals to be defeated within two years at most.


	19. The Traitor Act

It had done been 2 weeks since the Americans invaded China and had done liberated Beijing and whole of China. Radical forces were being slaughtered in Africa and Terrab ordered most of his forces there, leaving few to fight the Americans. The Marines use of Shen Gong Wu had reached Terrab and sent several assassins to kill Matt, but they returned to reveal him as a ghost to Terrab. However Terrab wasn't the only one worried about Matt.

Matt, Wuya, and Xiaolin were with several American generals planning on how to liberate southeast Asia and India. Matt said "With most Radical forces in Africa, we shouldn't face that much opposition, but we still shouldn't under estimate them. They still have the Radical Nuke and with a new year drawing closer, they will strike us at sometime. Be best to spread out the troops, keep them away from large population centers and cities to prevent heavy casualties, they may strike in Africa instead."

The generals agreed and put the order out, the Xiaolin were starting to like Matt and befriend him, Wuya, and Jordan, who now was beginning to talk and grew some. They found out that Jordan will grow to an adult like Matt and Wuya in at least 5 years. Chase however was getting suspicious of Matt and Wuya, he had a feeling they were up to something. Later in the meeting Chase came out and said "Matt, I think I now know why you asked us to ally with you."

Matt nicely said "What do you think Chase, tell me and I'll tell you if your right or not."

Chase's attitude changed "I seen right through it at the start but you got me to join anyway."

Matt was getting scared "Is something wrong Chase?"

Chase yelled "Its the worst plan you have yet. I know it and you want get away with it."

The Xiaolin were restraining Chase trying to calm him down. The generals had their attention to Chase. Matt and Wuya just looked at each other. Chase continued "You didn't ally with us to save the world from the Radicals, but to get us killed by the Radicals. Then you will take the Portal of Jong and take the world."

The generals looked at Matt, thinking he was a traitor. Wuya butted in "Chase Young, don't get anything started. A greater threat is at work."

Chase replied "Yeah, you guys are at work." he turned to the warriors "Did you ever notice how he never gave us the date the Radicals would take the temple, but yet he knew from the Crystal Glasses. He didn't tell us he knew about the invasion. He also gets us to invade China, the most recently conquered country, not Russia or any other less populated place. He knows the outcome of this war my friends, we have a traitor here."

Matt bursted out "Yeah, you're the traitor you little..." but was cut off Raimondo "He's right, you never did tells you knew about the temple invasion." and the generals "We didn't invade Russia, where little troops are at. He is right."

Matt began to smile and backoff "I'm leading you to victory, I gave you shelter, the Wu, a new friend."

Chase had convinced the generals and Xiaolin that Matt was a traitor to the Americans. Chase just laughed as the generals said "Seize him."

Guards came in and attempted to hold Matt down, but using his powers defeated them quickly. He looked at Chase "I'll get my revenge on all of you someday. You just wait and see, right Wuya."

Wuya glided over to Chase "I was always with you Chase, in spirit that is."

Matt was now extremely angry by the sudden betrayel of Wuya and wanted to take down Chase. He had the Marines give him the Shen Gong Wu before this and had them all. He said "Shroud of Shadow" and disappeared, Chase stayed fearless and looked around the room one time before he was knocked in the face. He transformed into the reptile and began to swipe at random, eventually hitting something. After alittle fight between him and Matt, Wuya said "Chase, we'll be victorious over the others again. You and me side by side."

Chase gritted his teeth at the thought since he hated Wuya, but had to admit that she wasn't a traitor. Matt was beginning to tire when Chase finally said "I learned this spell from Wuya many years ago, the killing curse. Die traitor." a green ray shot out towards Matt. He just smiled and said "I thought you were the greatest villian of all time." and held up the Reversing Mirror "Reversing Mirror". The ray hit the mirror and shot back at Chase, hitting him in the chest. Chase fell the ground and Matt just said "No, you die traitor. As for you Wuya, I warned you not to betray again but you didn't listen. Remember the cut, its gonna be worse." he pulled out the silver knife and was about to get Wuya when Jordan came between them. "Dad don't do it, she didn't mean to. She was only protecting herself. Give her another chance please."

With Chase now gone, he had nothing to fear anymore so he let her live. However the American soldiers began to fire on him and was forced to leave them forever. Matt, Wuya, and Jordan were now enemies of everyone again.

Chase lay on the floor, how could Matt have done such a thing? However Chase suddenly stood up "Little fool didn't know I was invincible, but yet I forgot he was too."

The invasion force continued to drive towards Iran and the Radical capital, but with Matt and the Shen Gong Wu gone, the advance was slow and hard. They finally sent a force up north to invade North Korea and put it out of the war, Chase and Jack went with them.


	20. Radical Showdown

The lose of Matt really hurt the Americans and the Xiaolin. Even though Europe, Russia, and Asia had been liberated, North Korea and Iran still stood and well defended. No forces anywhere had even sited Matt or Wuya, Chase saying they were traitors must have caused them to go into hiding. Everyone forgot about them as American and African forces entered Iran and drove towards Tehran, Terrab, and the rescueing of Master Fung. However the Radicals were starting to put up a real fight, the Xiaolin were now starting to wish they had Matt and Wuya still. To make it even worse, Shen Gong Wu revealed themselves in the middle of Iran, giving the Radicals some of the most dangerous Wu and since Matt and Wuya had the others, the Xiaolin were Wuless. They asked Dojo why him and Dashi placed the most dangerous in Iran and he said "It was just a big desert at the time, how were we supposed to know that a super evil organization would arise here." The main question was where Matt and Wuya had gone, they had the Wu to fight the Radicals.

Wuya told Matt about the previous Shen Gong Wu hunt, before she meet him and had Jordan. "We didn't have this many Wu, it was just me and Jack, he sucked at everything. Then I joined Chase, he didn't care about the Shen Gong Wu and Hannibal Bean was just...mean. I remember when Raimondo turned me human, I covered the world with blite and took it over. I was retrapped in that puzzle box, then Katnappe released me, but returned to human for a while again, then I was trapped again. Then you come along, release me and SUCCESS. "

Matt goes "Someone still owes me an apology for betraying me, again." followed by Wuya, forcing herself "I'm sorry."

Matt says "Accepted, now it looks the Shen Gong Wu hunt before me was intense, more villians and Xiaolin victories. Good thing I turned that all around. I got a question for you? Would you like to be human again, we can do it with the Wu we got. Reversing Mirror and Serpants Tail are in the vault."

Wuya said quickly "No I don't."

"But why?" he said "You're a hotty when you are."

She answered "Am I still a hotty?" and started showing off some moves "I almost got eaten by a T-Rex and its not as fun as being ghostly, plus you're a ghost and you need some fun from another one."

"Wuya that sounded like you want to..." she covered his mouth "We'll do it later. We have to discuss a plan to defeat the Radicals ourselves. They now have Shen Gong Wu and we're the only ones that have the rest. We must challenge the Radicals to a Xiaolin Showdown and get their Wu."

Matt goes "I'm all over it Wuya. Lets show everyone our power."

The American advance was forced to travel in a narrow valley, perfect for an ambush. Lieutinant Boly seen this coming and organized an ambush, not with firearms but with Shen Gong Wu. They seen the Xiaolin warriors, the main threat, and decided to attack then. Boly pointed to a soldier who had the Power Jammer, he yelled "Power Jammer!" and the American tanks and trucks stopped. Boly had the Material Manager in his hands, which controlled things on his command. He yelled "Material Manager" and the Americans guns and equipment began to fire on their own and soon ran out of ammo. The Xiaolin were in battle stance, ready to use martial arts skills, when the Radicals appeared down the valley, they all had a Shen Gong Wu in hand. Raimondo yelled to them "Its that Boly guy that burned the temple, ready to kick some Radical butt guys."

Boly yelled back "You Xiaolin warriors again, think you can defeat the Radical powers using martial arts. Typical infedal thinking to do such suicide. You have no guns or Shen Gong Wu, you have lost the battle. We should settle this with a Xiaolin Showdown OH wait you don't have any...plus where's the almighty Matt and Wuya I heard so much about."

Just then Boly fell waist deep into the ground then Wuya come up in front of him with the Grabiod. Boly heard "Right here you Radical SOB" behind him, he turned to see Matt wearing the Fist of Tebigong, who then punched him right in the face. While Boly was lying unconsious in the dirt, Matt yelled "Ruby of Ramses" and the nearest Radical flew back into several others, each dropping their Wu. A Radical began using a Shen Gong Wu that shoot out lava at Matt, but he used the Reversing Mirror to deflect it back, melting the Radical to a puddle. Wuya began to use the Grabiod to pull under Radical soldiers, making it easier on Matt. Jordan appeared "Tangle Web Comb" and trapped several Radicals in a tentacle bind. By this time the Americans had begun firing at the Radicals, who were beginning to take casualties.

Boly finally came back to consiousness and dug his way out of the pit. He crawled under the bullet barrage and grabbed the Material Manager, he tried to run with it but something was tugging on it, he looked and seen Matt holding. "Radical, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. I wager the Ruby of Ramses."

Boly yelled back "My name is Boly and I call for a Shen Yi Bu Dare. My Material Manager and Ninja Sash againest your Ruby of Ramses and Iron Cross. Whoever takes the most the countries is the winner."

Matt goes "Boly I accept." followed by both saying "Lets Go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

The ground began to shake and soon became a downsized scale of Earth and each country, which had a guardian at each one. The warriors, Americans, and Radicals were watching down from floating rocks ledges above. Matt and Boly looked at each other "Gong Yi Tanpai!"

Boly yelled "Ninja Sash" and two of him appeared and split up. Matt headed to North America first, the Canadian and American guardians began to attack but Matt used the Ruby of Ramses, knocking both back towards Central America, hitting the guardians there into the ocean. The scoreboard above pinged 10/0 as Matt took North and Central American in one move. The two Boly's were fighting off the guardians of Europe, the score shot up 30/10. Radical soldiers on the rocks began cheering for Boly, but Wuya and Jordan were only cheering for Matt, due to Chase. Matt quickly took South America and began on the Pacific Islands, Austrilia, and Southeast Asia. The score was in Matts favor. The Boly's were in Africa, who guardians had guns, Boly said "Material Manager" and guardians guns started to fire on each other, increasing Boly's score to a tie. One of Boly's attacked Matt, who said "Iron Cross" and countered attacked him, knocking him into the Indian Ocean, where he disappeared. The remaining Boly said "Filthy American, take this. Preying Monster!"

Boly turned into a large Preying Mantis and started to laugh at Matt who said "Cheater that wasn't a wagered Wu. I hate cheaters."

Boly replied "We're the Radical's, what do you expect. Now to take the Middle East and end this game."

The Indian guardian attacked Boly, only to be snapped into pieces by Boly. Matt produced his claws and slashed Boly across his right back leg, causing him to turn to Matt. "You have lost American. Just give up."

Matt goes "Well you cheated, now it my turn. Sphere of Yun!"

A bubble formed over Boly, turning him back to his original self. Matt heard him yelling and screaming "You can't do that cheater."

Matt said "I'm American what do you expect. Now I have to conquer some countries if you don't mind."

Matt used the Ruby of Ramses to throw the remain guardians into submission, winning the showdown.

Everything returned to normal, Boly lay on the ground yelling "My country and people, I've failed" The remaining Radicals dropped their Wu in fear and ran off screaming for help. The three ghost were beginning to pick up the left behind Wu, when they heard "Its the traitor." and turned to see all American soldiers aimed at them. The warriors ran to block the shots "Their not traitors, they just saved our lives from Boly and his Radical squad."

Dojo grew into his large self, blocking the soldiers view. "Move Xiaolin or we will get you betrayal as well." said an unknown officer.

Matt and Wuya appeared followed by Jordan. Matt said "We got what we came for, no need to fret. Any questions?"

Boly stood up and said "Can I have at least one Shen Gong Wu to show Comrade Terrab a false victory, Matt is it."

Everyone just looked at him and Matt said irritated "Ruby of Ramses" and Boly shot off into the distance, screaming over the horizen.

Then Matt turned to the Xiaolin "If you ask me to return to your side thats out of the question. I have my own plans for Radicals."

Raimondo said "Maybe we can help, we've been thinking about what Chase said and it might be wrong."

Matt replied "Of course it was wrong, I was trying to end the war before the Portal of Jong revealed itself. Now it looks like I'll be doing it myself and the Radicals might get it now, all thanks to Chase. I would be the one looking out for him."

The 3 ghosts then flew off fast, they were up to something and it couldn't be good. The Americans and Xiaolin continued their march to Tehran while Chase and Jack were battling the North Koreans with their forces.


	21. The Halo Array

Even though Matt and Wuya had taken the Shen Gong Wu from the Radicals, their threat was still high because Terrab still had the Radical nuke. As the Americans and the Xiaolin warriors were closing in Tehran and Terrab, things in Korea were looking different. The North Korean's were still trying to invade their old nemesis to the south and neglected to aid their Radical allies in China and were now trapped. The thing was is that the entire border was protected by fences, mines, soldiers, and many other obstacles, an airborne invasion was impossible because of the heavy air defenses and a still strong airforce. The Korean Front was looking dark and might have to be put off until Terrab was defeated in Iran.

Chase and Jack were finally starting to like each other better, mostly because they were sent to the Korean Front along with the Chinese and Russians forces. They had seen countless Chinese and Russian attacks be put down by mines and Korean guns. Even though Chase was invincible, he even tried to get through the line of defense, but was overpowered. Jack sent several Jack-Bots transports into the country, only to be shot down by a lone jet. Chase had came up with an idea to end the Korean Front and one of the Radical powers.

"We need to take them out from the inside instead of the usually invasion." Chase said to the Russian and Chinese military leaders.

The Russian replied "How just how are we going to do that comrade Chase. We tried an airborne invasion before, only to be a complete disaster. We need one of those Shen Gong Wu to destroy the Korean defenses, then we can take the country."

Chase answered "Shen Gong Wu are now the ultimate weapon in this war now since that traitor Matt introduced them. Even the Radicals have found some in Iran I heard." he turned to Jack "I hope one of those useless gadgets of yours actually works Spicer, one with that senses new Shen Gong Wu I hope."

Jack pulled out what looked like a square disk with 4 arrows and an antenae "You mean this, I haven't used this since the Shard of Lightning and Robo-Jack. I'll turn it on just in case." he flipped a switch "Now all we have to is what for it to..." an arrow pointed north "Bingo fellows, looks like we have ourselfs a Wu."

Chase agreed to go with Jack to retrieve it. A company of Russian soldiers would come with them as well. Jack contacted the other Xiaolin warriors, who said Dojo sensed it and that it was in Siberia to the North in a large mountain range. It was the most guarded Shen Gong Wu and possible the most killer beside the Radical Nuke, the Halo Array could kill anything the user want within a 25 mile radius. It was extremely hard to get to because they would have to journey through an ancient defense wall, through a snowy barren valley, ride a magical gondala into the Shen Gong Wu library, which contained every Shen Gong Wu that the Radicals or Matt hadn't got yet. They agreed to meet in the town of Agata, south of the wall.

The Radicals also got word of the activation through Kimiko's portable computer, which was wired to give all the info about the revealed Shen Gong Wu. Terrab was interested in getting the Halo Array before the Xiaolin and sent 20,000 of his best troops, 200 combat choppers, 500 transports, all aboard a new Radical invention. An airship that can travel faster than sound and stay stationary airborne will his forces did the dirty work. The airship would stay airborne over the library after the walls defenses were taken down and drop soldiers to first secure the wall and valley, then the library. His airship left towards the wall that afternoon and reached it the next night.

The Xiaolin, Chase and Jack, and their Russian allies had meet in Agata and were ready to attack the wall and the library. The Xiaolin would lower the walls defenses then the Russians would land on the other side and meet with them. Using a Jack-Bot transporter, each warrior was dropped at a different spot on the wall to shorten the search. The wall was made of stange metal and was burrowed with tunnels and large empty rooms with an eerie silence. The search was quickly shorten when they all meet in a large room with a lever in the middle, Dojo said something in Chinese and pulled it. A humming sound was heard and a door opened in front of them revealing a large pit and the other side of the wall, a bridge extended across and they made their way across. About half way the Russians came into site and made their way to the other side, the defenses had been lowered. A Russian officer said over Jacks radio "I'm landing a platoon of soldiers in the wall. We have company, Radicals and they have an airship, thousands of soldiers. Watch out comrades, meet you on the other side."

They seen the platoon land on a ledge to the right of the bridge and run into the wall, the Xiaolin would meet them in there somewhere. They reached the other side and soon came to ledge, where were the Russians at? The radio came to life "Xiaolin we have contacts, Radicals in the wall. We're scattered out and...what is that thing...get it away from me AHAHAH!"

The Russians were in trouble and the Xiaolin rushed through the wall, eventually coming across Russian and Radical bodies, all shot. However in a room later on, they heard a roar and gunfire and the radio "Cover that doorway, kill those freaks...NO!" and soon came upon the scene, Russians were laying dead, but not from bullets. They were scratched up and dragged around, they took it as a Radical sword attack.

They continued to find Russian and Radical bodies in the same manner and soon exited the wall into a valley, where Russian and Radicals were fighting. Most Russian forces were killed by the Radicals in the landings, thoses in the wall mentioned monsters but the Xiaolin never meet any. The Xiaolin and remaining Russian forces fought through the valley againest Radicals and soon came upon the gondala building. They seen a Radical flag, but found mangled bodies instead, creepy so the Russians stayed there. The Xiaolin reached the gondala and Dojo approached the controls when they heard a grinding sound. They looked over and seen the Radical airship and a gondala escorted by 5 Radical transports entering the library. They then heard a roar and the Russians screaming in pain, so Dojo activated quickly and were nearing the library. A large door opened, revealing a long tunnel and ledges with Radicals on them. The Radicals opened fire as they passed, but were mowed down by a gun. The Xiaolin turned to see Matt's jet fly over and ahead into a larger room, not good at all. The Xiaolin gondala entered the room and a Radical transport twirled by them in smoke, exploding into a pillar. Matt was shooting down the Radical transports and went on ahead.

5 minutes later, the Xiaolin gondala docked at the containment room. They rushed inside to see Radical bodies laying on the floor and heard firing nearby followed by a scream. They had to hurry.

Lieutinant Boly wasn't about to let Matt or the Xiaolin have the Halo Array and was standing in front of it. It looked like a bracelet with a surface of land and water. He grabbed it and yelled "I have it comrades...comrades." there was no answer. Boly said to a lone soldier with him "Private Cherno, we got trouble.". They heard the firing and the screaming, their soldiers were dead. Just then the Xiaolin warriors walked in "Well look who it is, Boly just give up."

Boly aimed his AK at them "Just come and get it then Xiaolin warriors." He open fired, but they dodged his bullets. Pvt. Cherno then screamed "I can't take the pain, whats happening?" then his skin turned purple and see through and his face turned to a mask, a Matt monster. Boly then began to shake and fly above the Xiaolin, they looked to see Matt using the Ruby of Ramses and grab the Halo Array. "Now my plan is nearly complete. Congradulations to giving me your downfall."

Raimondo goes "Matt, thank God for taking out the Radicals for us. Now we can finally defeat the Radicals together."

Matt replies "We, there is no we here. I came to end this myself, no help. I'm afraid I have no choice." he threw Boly into them.

He snapped his fingers and his monsters appeared, they were the Russians that stayed behind "Take care of them." he said.

The monsters still had their guns and aimed them at the Xiaolin and Boly. "You heard the master, kill them. Spread the cause." and they all charged at the warriors.

Boly cowarded down on the floor whimpering while the Xiaolin fought the monsters, defeating them. "Matt, Chase was right about you. Your nothing than another Benendict Arnold." yelled Clay.

A group of Radicals appeared and fired on Matt, who yelled "Halo Array, Radicals." and a blue flash, the Radicals fell dead. He then returned the Xiaolin, with shocked looks on their faces.

Matt said "Chase has brainwashed you guys. He's turned you into my enemies and you know what I do to enemies." he lifted up the Fist of Tebigong "I'm sorry guys. Fist of Tebigong!" and hit the floor, which cracked and the warriors, Boly, Jack, and Chase fell through, down into a bottomless pit. They blacked out during the fall.

Omi woke up, he was alive but how. He then looked around a seen he was inside Hannibals fortress again, with his friends and Boly starting to wake up around him. Hannibal was inside his large mobile suit of armor with the Ying Yang Bird on his shoulders "Welcome back."

Omi said to him "Hannibal Bean, you saved us, but why?"

Hannibal replied "I couldn't let ya'll lose to the Radicals, Matt can't do it on his own."

Raimondo yelled to him "Why didn't tell us about all of this after the showdown with Matt? We could have prevented all of this and plus Matt is a traitor."

Hannibal walked to them "Ya'll have been tricked I believe, Matt isn't the main evil in the war. The Radicals and someone in this alliance of yours is. The person in the alliance you will soon figure out, I leave it up to you to decide. I'll give you hint, the airship with land in Korea then a bomber will crash in Tehran, someone important will die, the war will then end."

They all then disappeared in a flash. Boly was in Tehran, Xiaolin dragons in an American camp, and Chase and Jack on the Korean Front. The airship will land in Korea then a bomber will crash in Tehran, someone important will die, the war will then end. What did it mean?


	22. Battle of Pyongyang

The time had finally came for the North Korea invasion, which would be lead by Chase Young. The South Koreans made a false invasion on the 38th Parallel, shifting Northern troop movements. Chase, using his reptilian form, lead Russian and Chinese troops over the border and torn into enemy emplacements. Jack stayed behind because he was to afraid, but Chase showed his brutality as he literally ripped apart North Korean soldiers. The Korean Front was beginning to shift to Pyongyang, the capital. If Chase could reach it, the Radicals would lose an ally and the Americans another front, making it easier for everyone else. However the North Koreans pushed the South Koreans back and were soon fighting back again. By this time Chase was on the outskirts of Pyongyang and resistance was heavy. Then the Russians gave him valuable news.

"So Terrab and Mihn are here in the city discussing what?"

The Russian said "Something about the Portal of Jong and an invincible army."

Chase's worst fears had come true, if the Radicals got the Portal of Jong then the Xiaolin and the world were doomed. He had no choice but to try and kill Terrab and Mihn, the Korean Radical leader, here while he had the change. He would go into the city alone to do it for a full scale attack would scare them off. Jack would keep him in touch with enemy movements and news. Jack teleported Chase to what he thought was a hidden place, but instead appeared in the main chamber with Terrab and Mihn. Chase seen them and developed a fireball, but Terrab dodged it and both leaders escaped through a hidden door, Terrab then ordered to his guards "Kill the demon." then disappeared to escape.

The guards then attacked Chase, but were easily defeated by his reptilian form. Jack then radioed Chase "Chase, Terrab and Mihn are on the run to the helipads, get there before them. Be aware though, Korean troops are now after you, do your thing if you need to."

Chase left the building and defeated many Koreans and traveled about 2 blocks when Jack radioed "Chase, I'm getting reports of 5 American POW's nearby, rescue them and they may help you."

Chase rescued the Americans and they did help him get to the helipads, but other conflicts had started. Terrab and Mihn no longer needed the North Korean troops, making them angry and attacking Iranian forces in the city. Chase and the 5 Americans fought through the fire and flames of Pyongyang, eventually reaching a large bridge. Jack said "Whoa its a Radical airship." Chase and the Americans looked up to see the Radical airship from the Halo Array quest fly by and descend towards the military main base and helipads, then heard an explosion.

"Chase, the airship crash landed about a mile from the helipads. I'm getting no vitals from inside, I'll keep you posted."

Chase and the Americans continued to the helipads, fighting through a ammunition factory near it in the end. The Koreans and Iranians were putting up a last fight inside, Chase and the Americans joined the fray, slaying all. The Americans stayed there while he continued outside to an elevator where he descended several floors to the helipad. 3 Radical Sea Knights took off, laying on the pad was Mihn. Chase walked over to him "Your pal Terrab, where's he heading and up to?"

Mihn said in pain "To Tehran to end this war. To get the Portal of Jong."

Mihn then died and Chase turned him over to reveal a bullet wound. He heard a chopper and turned to see a Radical Sea Knight crash on the pads, smoke filled the area. The Americans radioed to him "Chase we have monsters, dozens. They look like Russian and Radicals except for...OH GOD!" and a roar. The smoke cleared and Chase seen Matt's monsters run out the compartments and cargo holds, a Korean squad there was killed off with ease by them and then turned to Chase, who defeated them. Jack radioed in "Chase, Radical Sea Knights are landing all over the city. They contain Matt's monsters, the airship had them inside, thousands. Travel to the other helipad in the military base, it has a combat chopper there, get it and return here, HURRY CHASE!"

Chase began to hurry towards the base, he encountered little resistance along the way, although the way was littered with Korean bodies. He heard on a speaker "I shall take over the Radicals and the world." it was Matt. He entered the base to find absolute chaos and darkness, Koreans were being swamped by hordes of monsters and Matt continued to make disturbing annoucements in the growing night darkness. Chase soon reached the pad and the combat chopper, but a platoon of Koreans were guarding it and being attacked by a horde of monsters lead by Matt himself. Chase seen Matt transform a Korean and soon the entire unit was dead or transformed. Chase made a run for the chopper, Matt seen him and yelled "Stop him." but it was to late and Chase escaped. Jack then radioed "I have you on radar and good news, the Xiaolin have a fix on the Portal of Jong, but the bad news is that its in Radical territory. Let use contain these monsters to keep them from going to it."


	23. Portal of Jong

The time had finally arrived, the Portal of Jong had revealed itself, but the problem was it was in the industrial district of Tehran. The Xiaolin and Americans were also in the industrial district, actually just entering it. A convey of trucks arrived at a large factory dominating the area and the Xiaolin exited. They had to push through this factory and take out a Radical AA emplacement causing havoc to the U.S Airforce. They and the Americans proceeded through the factory, defeating squads of Radicals and eventually coming to a unit of soldiers guarding another convey, this one including ATV's. The Americans mounted up, they had to get across a Radical artillery site. Dojo took the drivers seat of one of the ATV's and an American had shotgun. Dojo said to "Lets get this baby up and running, hold on to you helmets." and punched the throttle. The convey of trucks and ATV's were massacred by the artillery, but in the end the Xiaolin made it across unharmed but with few surviving Americans. They made their way through the second half of the factory, meeting several Americans, and overran the AA position. The Xiaolins martial arts skills caused the Radicals to fight close, allowing the Americans to fight from afar, a great tactic.

With the AA positions took over, the entire airforce flew overhead to the Shen Gong Wu site, but were to late. A swirling portal appeared above the industrial district and the jets were repealed by an unknown force. A flight of Radical transports entered the portal, Terrab and at least 500 soldiers. Dojo cried "We're to late, the Portal of Jong has been activated. We have to get inside and stop them."

An American pilot then replied "We have a new contact slipping in, unknown classification. I got him...direct hit."

The Xiaolin looked up just in time to see an aircraft go down into the factory at the bottom of hill, at the Shen Gong Wu site. "Xiaolin we have 3 new contacts, unknown vitals. The Radicals are firing on them and....wait Radical vitals are fading. Get there quick." came the pilot again.

When they reached the bottom the Americans had intercepted a message from Terrab "Our honorable soldiers, how is our victory over the Americans going"

A panicked Iranian replied " Sir we have hostiles everywhere, but their not Americans. These 3 things just started killing us and transforming us into these...these things! We have to...Look over there and up in the air, we're surrounded comrade!"

A small rise was to the left the of them and Dojo spotted 2 Radicals through a mist firing at something unseen to him. When unknown figures swarmed them and they disappeared, Dojo thought he was seeing things. A minute later they were outside the last industrial complex, not finding so much as a single Radical. Another message was intercepted "Fire Fire on those roofs...no wait their behind us FIRE!" and hearing a roar. They looked up to see several creatures running across a rooftop and jump down somewhere. Dojo looked through a fence in front of them and seen 2 Radicals firing at something and alerted the others. The Radicals retreated out of sight then several creatures ran into view then out, apparently chasing the Radicals. After a second a final call was heard "Enemy down no wait what is that...get away from me...its going inside me AHAHAHAHA!!!" Dojo was terrified at the screaming, afraid of suffering the same fate. The Americans with the warriors were just as afraid, never trained to encounter what ever it was.

They soon reached an American squad that had cornered several Radicals at a loading bay. Several creatures jumped from above, killing the Radicals, but their bodies transformed into a new creature. The warriors now faced the enemy killing the Radicals, Matt and his monsters were in Tehran. Him and Wuya must have flown in the unknown craft, heading for the portal. They were quickly taken down, but the Americans were horrified at these monsters, but knew to shoot them. They entered the complex and came to a door and when it opened Matt was seen flying around a Radical, who was firing his weapon in all directions and screaming wildly. The warriors and Americans then watched Matt dived inside the Radical then out laughing. The Radical began screaming in pain as he began to mutate into one of Matts minions. Matt seen them and was suprised to see them still alive. "The Radicals are finished and soon you will be joining them" he replied, the Americans fired at him but did no good as he fled into the next room full of nuclear warheads. The warriors followed, only to find Radicals being slaughtered in the next room by the monsters. They fought there way through the complex until they heard someone crying in a room ahead followed by a voice that sounded like that of Matt or Wuya. The person began to panic then a gunshot followed along with an evil laugh just like the 2 ghosts had. They entered the room to find a dead Radical soldier and a ghost, but it wasn't Matt or Wuya. The ghost was like a mix of the other 2 , but its voice was similar to that of Matts as it said "Well, well the famous Xiaolin Warriors i presume and look they brought more victims with them. I shall enjoy taking the Portal of Jong and the world from you guys, but I have to meet with the others. So long Xiaolin Losers." The ghost was Jordan, who was more mature than their last encounter about a year before.

The warriors followed Jordan outside towards the portal where they found the crashed aircraft and Jack Spicer and Chase Young. Chase explained to them that Matt, Wuya and Jordan had eliminated the North Korean threat by taking the capital city but Chase's forces dealt with them.

By this time the monsters had taken site and destroyed all the Radical forces. Chase rallied the Americans, who then overran the monsters with ease, the monsters seemed to let them win. Dojo transformed in his large version and along with a dozen American Blackhawks lock and loaded, proceed to the portal. They meet Matt, Wuya, and Jordan attempting to enter using a Radical Sea Knight, but cut them off.

Raimondo yelled to them "Well Well, maybe we can warm up for the big Radical fight by kicking these guys butts."

Matt then explained "What are you talking about, we need to get in there and stop Terrab before...he activates the Mala Mala Jong army. If he does, we won't stand a chance."

They agreed on their differences and made another uneasy alliance, then entered the Portal of Jong.


	24. Assault on the Control Room

The alliance and Americans came out of the portal into a barren snowy land. Matt said "Follow me, Wuya is telling me where to go."

They followed Matt to a canyon structure and in the canyon where Radicals were present. The Americans immediately broke off to take care of the soldiers to prevent them from reinforcing Terrab. It was left up to alliance to finish off Terrab. An AA round came out of the canyon, hitting Matts Sea Knight which started to smoke. It crashed on a cliff inside the canyon, Dojo raced to see if they were all right. The 3 ghost came out unharmed Raimondo says "What do we after we defeat Terrab?"

Matt picked up an M4 "Use the Radical Nuke to destroy this place, head for the portal, then we all go home."

Dojo shrunk and they all followed Wuya through a small revine and soon came upon a large pyramid built into a cliff, the control room of the Army of Jong. The problem was is that Radical soldiers were crawling all over the place. They couldn't wait and entered the area, charging past Radicals. Soon they were having the entire Radical unit in the area firing on them as they climbed to the control room. Just when they thought it was over, the Americans arrived and starting taking down the Radicals. The alliance reached the top to find a large door locked, Matt yelled "Kuzusu Atom" and destroyed the door. They ran down a long hallway and into a large spheric room, in the center of the room was a console, the King Scorpion and Terrab was standing in front of it with 5 guards and Master Fung.

As they neared them, they could see thousands of Mala-Mala-Jong on a floor below them. They heard Terrab saying something in Arabic to his guards then he turned the Master Fung "You will tell me how to activate this army or else Master Fung. There is no more hope for your students, the Americans, anyone. I, Obama Terrab, will be the ruler of the world. Such a shame you nor your students will be around to see it. Then I will take care of those ghost Matt and Wuya."

Matt yelled "I would like to see you try Terrab."

Terrab was to shocked for words, the famous Xiaolin Alliance and the ghosts were here in his presence. "Xiaolin, I've been wanting to meet you for a long time now."

Clay butted in "And you won't be seeing us that long either. Seismic Kick Earth." he jumped towards Terrab, only to notice there wasn't any Earth in the room. Terrab laughed and turned to the console "Time to end this war, in my favor."

Just then American soldiers entered and shot dead 4 of Terrabs guards. Terrab, knowing his doom, then did something that would gamble his victory. "Matt and Wuya, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. I wager my Radical Nuke for your Halo Array. The challenge is the race to reach the King Scorpion, you can subsitute racers also. However there are two on a team, you 2 againest me and my lone guard, Boly." who gave cheesy grin.

However Terrab continued "And you two must be in human form for this showdown. Ghosts is to easy. What do you say?"

Matt and Wuya looked at each other, nodded, and said at the same time "We accept."

"Good now lets go." then they all said "Xiaolin Showdown."

The control room broke up into small floating pieces, they had to jump across a bottomless pit to the panal. The Americans and Xiaolin were atop a piece of debris. Wuya began to glow and in a flash of light turned into the tall, red haired woman she used to be. Matt, still in his ghost form, looked at Wuya "Wow you are a hotty, I hit the jack pot." then in a flash of light turned human, wearing his green armor. It had been years since anyone seen their human forms, even Jordan and Terrab were suprised. They all yelled "Gong Yi Tanpai" and the race was on. Terrab jumped immediately, Boly cowared, leaving only Terrab. Matt and Wuya then took off, using team work to catch up with Terrab. They came to a series of debris that required good jumping and Matt said "Omi, your in for me." and in a flash Omi was in Matts place. Omi and Wuya did the jumping and soon came across a large boulder. Wuya called in Clay and Clay broke the rock and they continued, however the obstacles continued to come, a strong head wind. Raimondo came in for Omi and broke the wind followed by Kimiko for Clay to navigate through a pillar of fire. Jack came in to fly Kimiko across a dead spot, finally coming to the King Scorpion, but Terrab was there as well. "Luck if you ask me. Now time to finish this." and began to attack using martial arts, knocking them around. Jack called in Chase, who then walked up to Terrab.

Terrab began to taunt him, but Chase turned into his reptilian form. Terrab went silent and Chase knocked him around. Kimiko called in Jordan and he then touched the King Scorpion, the Xiaolin had won the showdown. The room returned to normal and all was thought to be over. They all looked at the Army of Jong, such evil is to great for one control. The Americans then left for Earth, leaving only them and Master Fung. Matt and Wuya were still human and would remain that way until they left the portal. Grand Master Dashi would be proud and they had to finish the job, destroy the King Scorpion and Army of Jong with the Radical Nuke. Matt walked over the Terrab to get the Radical Nuke while the others marveled the army. Matt found the Wu inside Terrabs pocket and stood up and started to walk back. However Terrab stood up as well and pulled out a Desert Eagle at Matt.

The everyone there heard a loud shot and turned to see Matt laying on his back, holding his leg. Terrab walked to him, placed a foot on his chest and put the gun to Matts head, he pulled the trigger. Matt twitched one time then lay still, Wuya yelled "NO" and leaving everyone else shocked. Terrab then pointed it at Raimondo "Time to die Dragon Leader." but Jordan attacked Terrab, the gun had no effect on Jordan. Terrab was being scratch and clawed by Jordan, he pulled out a silver knife and when Jordan came around for another pass, Terrab stabbed him in the chest. Jordan cried for a few seconds then dropped to the ground. The others were furious with Terrab and all at once attacked him, they lifted him up and took him to the edge of the room. He started to scream when they threw him over the edge into the Army of Jong below, who then tore Terrab apart.

They heard Matt say something and looked to see him standing up. "Good thing I had the Iron Cross." he said and Wuya ran over and liked to choked him with a hug. Matt then noticed Jordan laying on the floor, he didn't see Terrab stab him with the silver knife. Matt turned him over, only to see a fatal stab wound in his ghostly chest. Why did Jordan have to be the one out of them all to die? He was to young and Matt and Wuya didn't know what to do, there was no hope for him to live. Jordan then whispered "Dad, give me the Radical Nuke. I will set it off for you guys while you escape." Matt did as he said.

Jordan wrapped the Wu in his arms tightly and said "Radical Nuke" which began to glow. "You guys get out of here quick." the Xiaolin, Jack, Chase, and Boly began to run out, but Matt and Wuya stayed behind to have a last moment with their son. "I did the best I could to save you guys. I love you mom and dad." Jordan barely got out, he was barely alive. When he died, the Radical Nuke would slip from his hands and detonate, destroying the entire area. Matt and Wuya forced themselves to leave, looking back only once to see Jordan beginning to slow down, he was crying because of the pain and short life he had. They made a run for it outside and mounted Dojo, who was flying full force to the portal. They were almost there.

Jordan's breath was becoming shallower by the second, he was fighting for the last bit of life he had left to give the others the chance to escape. He remember his wonderful childhood and whatever short life as a teenager, then he seen a bright light and knew it was over, but he would watch over his parents from the afterlife. He then died, loosing his grip on the Radical Nuke, which lay on the ground for about 10 seconds beeping, then detonating.

The Xiaolin heard the explosion and seen flames and a large shockwave heading towards them. They could see surviving Radical soldiers below being blown away and vaporized. The wave was getting closer, a Radical Sea Knight was attempting to escape but was blown to pieces. The wave was right on top of them when Dojo exited the portal, which then disappeared in the fire that came out. Matt and Wuya were back to their ghost forms and looked back at the fading portal, they had made a huge sacrifice to end the war. They landed and Dojo said "Terrab, the Radicals, the Shen Gong Wu, its finally over."

Matt flew over the Raimondo "I can't forgive you for being my enemy, but I do thank you for standing with us till the end, Dragon Leader." and the two shook hands "I can't believe he's gone." and began to sob.

Raimondo then said "Hey look on the bright side little dude. He sacrificed himself to end the war and save countless lives. I am sorry for your lose, I know how it fells."

Matt knodded in approval then Wuya comes over "I never expect this to happen when I teamed up with Jack years ago. I thank you Raimondo and the Xiaolin for helping us in this time of need."

Matt and Wuya then went off to themselves to mourn. The Xiaolin had also lost things like the temple, other monks, and Matts old friends. They then began to celebrate the wars end with the Americans.

Several days later the Xiaolin alliance, Matt, and Wuya were all given the Medal of Honor for going to such extremes to end the war. Jordan was also given one, along with many other fallen heros. They soon found out that 25% of the global population was killed in the war. The Xiaolin then returned to China, only to remember their homes destroyed. Chases fortress had become a Radical fallout shelter and still had them held up in it. Chase called on his cat warriors and chased the Radicals off. Matt used the Mark Dollar to give all the supplies to rebuild. They all returned to their normal lives afterwards. But the Xiaolin forgot about Matt and Wuya having all Shen Gong Wu and where did the Portal of Jong go to?

Matt and Wuya were relaxing back at his house, the war was finally over and they had the house to themselves. The Xbox Live was finally back and running again, but neither were happy. They had lost Jordan and nothing seemed to fill the void. Wuya was laying againest Matt and said "I've been thinking long and hard about this and I want your answer." she whispered something in his ear. He then said "Well if you like to. I've been wanting to do it again for quite sometime. You have experience or something Wuya, cause last time was more than I expected."

She blushed and said "Well I've been around for 1500 years if you remember, so its a yes right."

Matt knodded his head in approval and they began to...well you can guess.

A few weeks later Matt and Wuya were inside the Shen Gong Wu vault and she asked "Matt what did you do with the Portal of Jong."

He said "Right here." pointing to it in the vault and Wuya said "Now we just wait until the time is right then we strike again."

Matt was confused "What do you mean when the time is right?"

Wuya then said with a hint of evil "The Shen Gong Wu are only getting started and when they reveal themselves." then smiled and rubbed her stomach "We won't be alone."

Matt put his head on her stomach and grinned evilishly "Can it be?"

Wuya said "Yes and when they arrive, we begin the hunt again. And this time the Xiaolin will fall." and both laughed.


End file.
